You Sang To Me
by MellarkEverdeen
Summary: "His voice was so innocent. He was as radiant as the sun, and his songs were golden. They did something to me, and that won't do if I'm his rival in these Games." Katniss gets the chance to attend a great music school, sing her heart out and make new acquaintances, but it comes with ties of friendship, love and rivalry with a guy she can't help but have a good feeling about.
1. This is It

**Important Authors Note: Hello fellas, welcome! My first HG fanfic, mixed with a few elements of Glee, but I will not go as far as to say it is a crossover because it isn't really; I'm just borrowing song ideas. But I will say that I own neither Hunger Games nor Glee, this is just my idea for a musical version of the Hunger Games. And also, I've muddled around the districts of people on purpose, so don't mind that. I've named this story after the song by Marc Anthony. Rated T for some mature language, and ehhh other stuffs.**

**My Katniss cannot hunt and my Peeta is an independent, strong and snarky jerk with a bright soul. Enjoy, and eh please go easy on me, first HG fic x_x**

Katniss POV.

I bit my nails till my fingers throbbed from the sides. I'm so nervous; I can't sit still or organize my thoughts. I tapped my sneakered foot on the velvet-carpeted floor of the maroon waiting room for the tryouts. This is my chance to enter the most exclusive and brilliant school in all of Panem, where only the rich kids go because their wealthy parents can afford it and they've been training from the time they toddled. Until now. The Panem Academy for the Musically Gifted or the AMG for short, recently opened scholarships to the districts. Every year, twelve people between the ages of 12 and 18 get in and only twelve. They always manage to pick one from each of the 12 districts. I am already at a disadvantage, seeing as I am poor and only have a shot through a scholarship, and I'm up against about five hundred other applicants, most of whom must be well-off and probably more talented. There are only three scholarships available this year.

I'm not doing this because I have hopes of becoming the next biggest thing. I'm trying to get in because the districts of those who are accepted through scholarships are publicized for a few weeks, because getting into the AMG is a big deal, especially if you're poor. And the Capitol can't exactly glorify a poverty-stricken town, so if I get in, they'll clean up and take care of my district for a couple of weeks. I live in the poorer parts of District 12, and this package they promise isn't going to eradicate the long-term starvation that is prevalent, but it will help greatly. I have been the bread-winner of my family for the last five years. My father died in a plane-crash around the time I was 11. My mother zoned out and left me and my sister Prim to fend for ourselves. There were days when she'd just stare at the wall. So since then, I've had to run odd jobs for people, help Greasy Sae serve soup and sing at the Hob and other public events.

My singing hauled in the most, so I couldn't drop that, as much as I initially hated it. It only made me miss my father more, because he was the one who taught me how to sing. He was a wonderful singer. It was the reason my mother married him. After a while, I even started enjoying it a bit. But I still feel pained every time I sing my father's favorites. Gradually, my mother picked herself up and opened an apothecary in the house. Prim tried to help as much as she could by selling the milk and cheese from her goat, Lady.

In all my anxiety, I totally blocked out the other people in the room. There were about 15 people, also tapping their feet and biting their nails. The likelihood of seeing any of them ever again would be close to zero, because the chances of more than one of us getting into the AMG are about the same. One younger girl sitting on the other end of the room, dark-skinned and brunette, was taking deep breaths. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Wow. Katniss Everdeen actually stepped out of her bubble. Not bad, Katniss. It's not that I'm shy; I just don't like to talk a lot.

The door to the audition room opened and a woman in a ridiculous neon orange frock stepped out with her clipboard. She had nice azure eyes but she chose to compliment them with overly-done pink makeup, which I didn't like. She was obviously from Capitol, or District 1 or 2, the only places they actually value this sort of appearance. Her hair was a bounce of blonde curls, the only normal thing to be seen. She looked at her clipboard and called out the next name for audition.

"Rue Phoenix!" The dark-haired girl in front of me got up and smiled at me again before she followed the weird lady through the door. I got more fidgety after that, it was only a matter of minutes before I was called in.

After about half an hour, I was called. There were only two of us left. The other boy, ginger-haired, sneered at me and said, "Good luck, Seamslut." I would have slapped him right there, but I maintained my good-girl aura and said "Break a leg" in the coldest, most sincere way possible. 'Seam' was the general term, but now it became an insult for the poor people of this country. How he knew of my status, I will never know. Maybe the non-designer tank-top, jacket, ripped jeans and worn-out sneakers tipped him off. I followed the woman through a long, dark corridor that led to a bright, yellow room. I walked over to an X in the middle of the room, where the mike was. I stood awkwardly, waiting for the judges to finish talking amongst themselves. One of them, a woman, had her baby in a carrier on the side. The three judges in front of me were solemn and looked rather displeased. Perhaps there wasn't the rush of vocal magic they anticipated. Well, at least they have a lower standard now, if anything.

"You are Katniss Everdeen?" The one in the middle asked.

"Yes", I replied.

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"District?"

"District 12."

"Alright, tell us why you'd like to go to the Academy for the Musically Gifted and not Paylor's Dream Choir."

Gee. You'd think school officials would be less upfront about their rivalry with other schools. PDC is another widely-renowned musically-inclined school. It's actually thanks to them that AMG opened scholarships, in an attempt to be seen as more "generous", I suppose. It also does wonders for admission. Anyway, PDC has generally been more popular, but in the recent years, both schools have high laurels and they've had almost equal number of wins at Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals. So I give a very vague answer.

"The Academy seems to offer more freedom, more opportunity and the courses sound great. If I _wanted_ to be a part of Paylor's Dream Choir, I'd be over there, wouldn't I?"

The judge in the middle just stared. I think I was too bold with that answer. So I run a hand through my wavy elbow-length dark brown hair with embarrassment. I stand and wait as the mother judge writes something down on a sheet. Shit, I may have just screwed up my chance. The third judge, who has yet to do anything but sit, says "Okay, honey, and I suppose you are aiming for a scholarship?" How is it so obvious?! Do I emit some Seam-ish waves that are detected by everyone's radars but mine? "Yes, sir", I reply sheepishly. The middle judge finally stops staring and speaks.

"What will you sing, Ms. Everdeen?" There is a hint of a threat in his question. I talk back even-toned.

"Hey Jude, by the Beatles." The middle judge looked at me as if I couldn't do it. The mother judge looked at me as if to say "You're deluding yourself, hon." But the third judge had a genuine smile of encouragement.

"Whenever you're ready, Katniss." I took a deep breath and counted to three in my heart. I gripped the standing mike. Then I pulled out my iPod and started the instrumental of the song for the judges to hear. I opened my mouth to sing.

"Tommy used to work on the docks…"

As I sang Livin' On A Prayer, I lost myself in the song. It was such a good one, that even if I didn't get into AMG, I'd still be happy with my audition. I chuckled in my head as the judges looked confused. I liked surprising them like this. I often did this in the Square, where I'd sing a song that wasn't the one I promised the audience. In the moments that I bothered to look at the judges' faces, I saw shock. Or disgust. It was one of the two, but I couldn't tell because of the ridiculous make-up these Capitol citizens wear. So I sang my heart out.

"Oh ohh, livin' on a prayer!"

They still hadn't stopped me by the second chorus, so I finished after that. I panted silently and wiped my sweaty hands on my jacket. What would they say? That ridiculous look was still on their faces. Did they not like it? I knew it. Never cover a great song because you'll never match up or even get anywhere close.

"Bon Jovi's finest, eh?" I say, with a nervous laugh. The third judge nods slowly, but quickly stops and composes himself, as do the other two. The middle judge drums his right-hand fingers on the side of his face and says,

"Truly. Thank you, Ms. Everdeen. You will be notified soon on whether or not you have been accepted into the Academy. You may leave now." I nod my thanks and walk out the other door.

It's been three days since my audition and I haven't received my rejection letter. Of course I'm going to be rejected, after the way I acted. I have such a problem with rules, you'd think I did it on purpose, but it's all impulse. They'll see me as too non-conforming and they probably struck my name off as soon as I left the place. I contemplate my actions and curse myself as I tie Prim's hair. She asks me something, and I'm caught off-guard, so I ask her to repeat herself.

"Do you think I'll ever see you if you get into the Academy?"

"Duh. There are the holidays and the weekends. Plus, don't count on your sister getting in. She behaved atrociously at the audition."

"What happened?" I gave her a full account of the audition. Prim smacked my arm and I hissed.

"So you see, it's not very likely that I get into the Academy. I guess you're stuck with me, little Duck", I said, pinching her nose. She smiled, bounced off my lap and walked out of my room. I lay back on my bed. What would I do without Prim? I don't have any actual friends. And she's the only reason I tolerate my weak mother. As I thought this, my mother walked in and sat on my bed. I allowed it but I didn't acknowledge her presence. She looks at her hands for a moment and then at me.

"Have you heard from the Academy?" she asks.

"Nope. Not going to get in", I replied monotonously.

"Why is that, sweetie?" I flinch at this nickname. I sit back up.

"Mom, we're Seam. Would you really want someone who looked like me in your school? And plus, the judges just looked shocked throughout my audition." Mom looked at me sympathetically. No amount of sympathy will earn my forgiveness for zoning us out when my father died. She reached across and moved the hairs from my face to the side. I allow this too.

"You are beautiful. They would be lucky to have you in their school." With that, she left my room. I hate being so hard on her, but every time I see her, I feel flames on my sides. I don't detest my mother, but the fact that she wasn't there for us makes her emotionally incapable. For me, anyway. Prim has a forgiving soul. She shares a good relationship with Mother. I get off the bed and dress in my favorite acid-washed jeans and a black V-neck. I wear a light-grey scarf around my neck. It used to be my father's, and in a funny way, I feel as though I am blessed with his quality of voice every time I wear it around my throat. I yell to Prim that I'm leaving the house and I walk out the door.

An hour later, I am helping Sae serve up her soup. She's such a kind soul.

"Katniss, you singin' tonight?" She asks. It really is a beautiful evening. The pink-tinged sky has stars.

"I don't know. I feel a little down, Sae." She smiles at me for saying this.

"The nice thing 'bout singin' is that you have happy songs _and_ sad songs. Go on and sing us somethin' sweet."

I laugh and wink at Sae. She's so good to me. She never over-charges customers and yet is able to support herself and pay me. I get out of my apron and walk over to the Square podium. There isn't a uniform audience, there never is, but people scattered around the square look at me as I stand on podium. I grab the podium mike.

"Great night, right?" I say with a smile. Some people smile and I hear a couple of 'yeahs'. "Are we feeling good?" More people reply with 'yeahs'. I say nothing else, but sing.

"It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life…" I sing Nina Simone's "Feeling Good" in a husky tone. The audience claps with the beat. I feel my scarf around me, and I'm sure that without it, I'd never feel so confident in front of a large audience.

"…and I'm feeling good."

I finish and bow and I receive a round of applause. It isn't the reception that warms my heart, but the feeling that I've connected with my father on a higher level. They say that when he sang, even the birds stopped to listen. I smile at everyone and jump off the podium. The hat I left on the side of it is full of money. I pick it up and walk through the audience. Some people pat me on the back as I make my way through, some praise me. I thank everyone and walk back home. It is now dark. But the lanterns on the trees help me find my way.

"Katniss! Wake up wake up wake up!"

I groan as I am forced to sit up in bed, with an eager little duck on my side. Why is Prim waking me up so early on a Saturday morning? It's only 11 o' clock.

"What, Primrose?" I growl to show that she better have a good reason for disturbing me. Prim smiles so widely at me that it irritates me. She holds up a letter addressed to me, from the AMG. I gasp and claw at the letter. I look once at Prim before opening it.

"What if I didn't get in?" I ask in a very self-conscious way that is not me. I mentally slap myself and take a breath.

"Silly, you don't even know that. Just open it", Prim says calmly, but I know this is more exciting for her. I open it and pull out my letter. I read it out to Prim.

"Dear Katniss Everdeen, it is with great regret that we inform you that you must pack up your bags and leave home, because you have been accepted into The Panem Academy for the Musically Gifted!" I stop reading and look at Prim. We both scream girlishly which causes my mother to walk in my room. I continue reading.

"The Academy is located in the Aldrich region of Capitol. You must report to the train station at 6 a.m. on Monday morning. The journey to Capitol will take approximately 24 hours, so breakfast, lunch and dinner are provided on-board." I chucked the letter to my mom so she could read the rest of it. Prim and I did a little victory dance on the bed. I couldn't believe it. I'd actually gotten into the school. I've gotten my district just what it needs.

"Katniss, I'll help you pack. Looks like we won't be seeing you for a bit", my mother said. What?

"What does it say?" I ask.

"It says that this entire month, you'll have to spend the weekends in the school. It's just to get you oriented to it, I suppose. From next month, you can visit us on the weekends. And of course, the winter, summer and spring holidays…" I feel a little sad about this. I'll feel homesick, I'm sure of it. Even Prim looks a little down now. I give her a tight hug and go brush my teeth.

I spend the whole of Sunday packing with my family. It's very tedious, even though I know that I'll only be wearing these clothes on special occasions and weekends. AMG has a uniform for the students. I chat with Prim about the dark-haired girl I saw in the audition room. She reminded me so much of Prim, with the same posture and soft features. I wonder how she sings and what song she might have auditioned with. Prim was not happy with my song choice. She's a hard-core Madonna fan, weirdly enough, and enjoys pop music.

At night, I am alone in the kitchen with my mother. I sit at the table and slice an apple. Mom washes the dishes. She makes polite conversation.

"All set for tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll wake up early to say goodbye to Sae."

"Prim will miss you. She really loves you."

"I know. I will miss her too." I try to be as cutting and short with my sentences. I accidently cut the back of my hand with the knife and wince. "Fuck!"

Mom turned around immediately and saw my hand. She didn't waste a moment in pulling out gauze and some medicinal leaves from the cupboard. She pulled me from my seat and held my hand over the sink and washed it. I sat back down after a minute; by then she had crushed the leaves into a paste and she applied it over the cut. It was very wide but thankfully not too deep. She wrapped the gauze around my hand twice. She pat my hand and said, "I'll cut the apple."

It was at times like this when I am reminded of my mother's true healer instinct. She goes into this mode of absolute control where she blocks out the world but knows exactly what she is doing with her patient. This is my mother's strength. I eat a couple of slices and then go up to bed.

I wake up very early in the morning. I get dressed and walk downstairs to see Prim and my mother already eating breakfast at the table.

"Good morning, Katniss!" Prim chirps. I smile and kiss her on the head. Man, I'll miss her so much. I walk off to say goodbye to Sae. When I return, there's a car waiting outside my house. This is it. My suitcase is already inside and my mother hands me my rucksack. I hug her stiffly and whisper, "Take care of my sister." She nods against my head. I bend down to Prim and smile. She's going to cry, so I give her a quick bear-hug and say, "Be good, little duck. I'll see you soon." I let her kiss my cheek, and I get into the car. My hands start sweating already.

I reach the station, get on the train and let the food on it rule me. I have never dined like this. Lamb stew and chocolate fondue. Is this what Capitol eats on a daily basis? Unreal. I spend a lot of time reading on the train and staring out the window. I gaze at the fields of flowers and crops in District 11, animals in 10, trees in 7, and other things I have never seen off TV. Train attendants tend to my every need and I take full advantage. I sleep on luxurious duvets, and wake up to the sun streaming through my window. The train has stopped. I jump out of my sheets and look out. What a metallic city Capitol is. Not a single tree in sight, but skyscrapers and machines. I feel disappointed.

A knock on my door indicates that I must get ready. I take a lot, hot shower and then wear a green full-sleeve shirt and my light-blue ripped skinny jeans. I put on my father's scarf and pull on my boots. Satisfied with this simple but nice look, I go to the lounge room of the train with my bags. I leave my hair open and play with the ends, until my escort to the Academy arrives. He walks in, but in a very strange manner. He groans and I realize that he's hung-over. He looks about forty and I see that his hair is dirty blonde with lighter natural highlights here and there. He looks down at me, inspects me and says, "Everdeen?" I nod warily and he says "Follow me." He calls an attendant to get my bags, but I cling on to my rucksack. We walk out of the train into a car. We leave the station and my escort holds his hand out.

"Haymitch Abernathy, your mentor", he says. I shake it and say, "Katniss Everdeen." My mentor?

We remain silent the first fifteen minutes. He looks exhausted. Then I ask questions about the school, like when was it erected, who the principal was, how many kids went there, when finally, he says, "Sweetheart, I need to sleep, so just shut it for five minutes, _'kay_?" I don't speak to him anymore. I don't really want to after that. He subsequently grumbled about how "one kids not enough, pile on another". I didn't know _what_ he was talking about. We finally arrived at the gates of the Academy. It was so grand. I was especially pleased at the number of trees I spotted around the campus. Beautiful. We got out of the car and walked about fifty meters to the giant doors of the Academy.

**Boring you guys yet? Don't worry, this is just the beginning. It's going to get much, much more fun, I promise. Our favorite blonde baker makes his first appearance next week, along with all our favorites ;) So, thanks for giving it a read! I'll try and update twice a week, if not, then once. Please leave feedback, then I'd know if I was doing something wrong or right :P **

**Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned!**


	2. First Day Encounters

**Chapter two! The uniforms I have in mind are exactly like the Warblers' uniforms, and for girls it's the same shirt, tie, jacket plus a dark grey skirt and socks and shoes. Please listen to We Belong – Pat Benatar. She's amazing, and this song is great. **

**Again, feedback would be MUCH appreciated. I don't own the Hunger Games or Glee, just this story, please enjoy :D**

I took in my entire environment. I was in the lobby of the boarding school. There were a couple of people hanging about. There were halls on the three other sides of the lobby that led to other rooms. The lobby itself was a large area; maroon curtains hung from the top of the windows, the velvet-carpeted floor was dark red with delicate patterns of swirly gold. There was a flat-screen television on the wall above the sitting area, which had about four big sofas with a wooden book-shelf behind one and a wide but low table in the middle of the couches, the only homely-looking part of this place so far. The ceiling was incredibly high, perhaps twenty feet. Haymitch led me to the sitting area and went to talk to a woman behind a desk. I sank into the sofa, but I kept my eyes on the woman behind the desk. There was something familiar about her that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I shrugged it off and started watching the TV. I froze for a second as I saw my face on the screen, among a few others. A smart-looking woman with a purple ponytail started reporting on the TV.

"The newest enrolments into the much-famed Academy for the Musically Gifted present interesting personas, or so the entry-judges say! Later this week, we'll have more to report on these lucky, lucky, lucky teenagers! Stay tuned!"

So it has already begun. In no time, they'll be down in District 12, asking my family, neighbors, school friends and fellow citizens about me. And taking care of my people.

"Get up. You're getting a tour", I hear Haymitch say sourly. What is up with him? I did as he directed and saw a very eager and fluffy-looking woman. She was the height of bizarre appearances. She had powdered her face completely white, colored her hair a very vibrant pink and her dress was pink too. I give up. I need to stop being so shocked by Capitol inhabitants, seeing as I'll be living here. I think I'd been staring at her too long, because the lady huffs and says, "I'm Effie Trinket, thank you for asking. I'll show you around this wonderful place, and inform you of the protocol. Ready?" She beamed so I tried to nod enthusiastically. She guided me in her noisy pink heels through one of the halls. I looked around as I walked behind her. She chattered on as we walked about what rooms we were passing; we often looked into the rooms. I wasn't really paying attention to Ms. Trinket. I was instead looking at the other students that filled the rooms. They had their uniform on, which I thought was very classy. They were just hanging around, some drinking coffee and chatting, some just sitting and using laptops or reading books. The quiet of the halls was staggering. Of course, it wasn't dead silent, but everyone was so cordial, so calm. I appreciated this. But why were these students not studying? I asked Miss Trinket.

"Katniss, please don't call me _Miss_, Effie is just fine. Right now, there's a one hour break. Classes start at 8, then there is a one hour break for lunch or whatever you want from 12 to 1, and then classes resume and go on till 2:30. Then you're free till 7, which is when everyone has to assemble in the dining hall. Oh, I would say that's the best part of the day. You'll see. And 9 to 10 is your free time, after which you must return to your rooms."

"Right. So Miss Tr- I mean, Effie, where are the rooms?" I asked.

"The second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth floors have all the dorm rooms. There are two wings, obviously separate for boys and girls. Girls are not allowed in boy dorm rooms after 9 and vice-versa, please do remember that rule. It has slipped the mind of more than you can imagine", Effie replied, with indignation. Obviously I knew what that meant.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to be much trouble in that sense", I say, laughing nervously. Effie appreciates my joking tone, but says back even-toned, "I surely hope so."

We walk through a lot of rooms and halls. They all have a maroon velvet-carpeted floor and curtains to match. I still don't pay attention to her, knowing well that I'll be sneaking out late to feel this place out for myself. I'm not rebellious; I just have my own way of doing things. Instead, I gaze at the neat uniforms of the students. Everyone looks so attractive. All the girls have neat hair, paint-less nails and no streaks, no hair on their legs and no pimples. Is this a nunnery? No. It's the shiniest place in the world. No room for defects or imperfections. The boys are equally prim and proper, no tucked-out shirts, no crooked ties and certainly no loud, unsophisticated jabbering. Just gelled hair and perfect teeth. I was highly impressed. This was such a different scene from the District 12 public school. I'd rather not go into that.

We reached an elevator, and went up to the third floor. We got out and there was a long corridor with about 15 rooms on each side. What was different this time was the smooth, dark, hardwood floor of the corridor. I liked the squeaky sound my sneakers made as they tread on it, but Effie clearly didn't. We walked straight and stopped at the seventh room. Effie used a key to open it. We stepped inside. It was pretty big, with a bed on either side of the room. Guess I have a roommate. Velvet-carpet floor. Messy book-case. Two plush arm-chairs and one sofa, plus a glass table, atop which there was a pile of magazines. A laptop on the glass table, with a pair of ear-phones connected to it. A pile of clothes next to the un-made bed. Two normal-sized cupboards against the walls. This was the state of my room. I loved it.

I plunked my bag down on the neat bed, which I presume is mine, and sat down. Effie presented me with a uniform, and I saw that there were a few more shirts, skirts, ties and socks in the cupboard. I clutched it with excitement. Now I could believe this was really happening. I located a door on the other side of the room, which I think was the bathroom door. Effie's shrill voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Once you're settled, come down for orientation. I'm sure you remember the meeting room, that's where it will be. Then you can take the day off, and tomorrow, your new life begins. You'll have a grand time, Katniss! Enjoy!" Then she left the room. I sighed with relief. I was now alone with my thoughts. I got to unpacking right away, pushing my clothes into my cupboard. I wash up a bit and only change my flip-flops. I open a granola bar from my bag and as I finish it, I walk out of my room. As I closed my door, panic rang through me. I'd left my key inside. Never mind, I'd get someone to open it.

I should have just listened to Effie during the tour. I walked for fifteen minutes, not knowing where this wretched meeting room was, and every time I asked someone, they'd point me in a different direction. Finally tired, I sit down on a wooden bench in a hall. I try to recognize this place, but I don't. I've truly lost myself. I rest my elbows on my knees and sit with my head resting in my hands, and look down. This is not a great first day. I hear the crunching beside me before his clear voice.

"Are we lost?" I look up and see the asker of the question. A boy in uniform, except the jacket, crunched on sugar-cubes. With a shaped jaw, no less. His hair was bronze and he had green eyes. He was a very attractive guy, but his character would decide if he were likable. I didn't want to speak to him, but I couldn't afford to turn down a potential friendship in this alien world. So I made conversation.

"Yes, _we_ are. Why are _we_ feasting on sugar-cubes?"

"Because _we _live in a free country. And when _we_ see something sweet, _we_ better grab it quick. Especially with Miss Cardew's unstoppable sugar fix. Want a sugar cube?" He sat down next to me and offered me one.

"No, thanks", I say with a laugh. "What's your name?"

"Finnick Odair, District 4. New to this school, just like you. And you are?"

"Katniss Everdeen, District 12. You're new, too?" I felt better now.

"Oh, yes. Reached yesterday, with the rest of the-wait! Did you say you were from 12?" He leaned closer to ask me this.

"Um, yeah. Not the greatest, I know, but-" He cut me off.

"So it's true! They took no one from 9. Wow, must be the first time. At least now it makes sense."

No, none of it made sense.

"What are you talki-" I was cut off again by someone yelling.

"Katniss Everdeen! Is Miss Everdeen here?" It was that same lobby lady who sat behind a desk.

Finnick took my hand and opened it. He placed one of his sugar cubes in it, and closed my hand.

"Guess that's your cue. Keep this", he said as he got off the bench and brushed his hands off his pants.

"Why?" I enquired.

"Safekeeping. Think of it like a squirrel hiding his acorns." He smiled at me one last time and walked out of the hall. I walked towards the woman and she led me into a room a little further away from this hall. The room had a long mahogany table, large open windows and many of those rolling chairs. I sat in one and faced two new people. I recognized them immediately. They were the middle judge and the nice third judge from my audition, and the lobby lady. The middle judge started talking.

"Good afternoon, Miss Everdeen. Welcome to the Academy. How do you feel?"

I think I forgot every single word in Webster's Dictionary in that moment. But I tried.

"Err…well…I…I'm exci-cited. It's um…a…good…" I stopped before I was deemed mental. The lobby lady smiled at me condescendingly. Aah! Now I recognize her as the mother judge. I really am mental if it took me so long. The middle judge laughed and spoke again.

"Ah, first day must have you nervous. At any rate, you must get used to us. We know how different it must be from your everyday scene. Let me introduce myself. I am Plutarch Heavensbee, Principal of the Academy. This gentleman by my side is Cinna, school counselor and Music Director. You'll be seeing a lot of him, of course. And this lady is Fulvia Cardew, Director of Events and vice-principal."

I nodded as he spoke. What really surprised me was his ability to forget my audition, like my straight-forwardness had meant nothing. For that, I really thanked him. In my mind, of course. He started getting up and headed for the door.

"I will leave the rest for Cinna and Fulvia to discuss with you. It is a pleasure to have you. Remember, these are your halls now. Behave, but be true. Hope to see you around, Katniss!" And he left. I turned to Cinna, and he began talking.

"Welcome again, Katniss. Now, we must get right to business. You understand that although this school is basically one giant choir, it is a choir of three hundred students, and we must be selective in picking our competitive singers. By that, I mean the musicians and vocalists that we choose to send for sectionals, regionals and nationals, to compete with other schools. This year, when scholarships and entry-auditions were held, we kept that in mind." He paused, obviously to give his speech a little effect. It worked. But as usual, I didn't know what the hell he was saying.

"What I mean, Katniss, is that we chose twelve students _this_ year not only to join our school, but also to help us win against other choirs. In simple words, Katniss, you will be a part of the club of singers that we will send for competitions this year, along with the other eleven new students this year." Oh, fuck.

"Miss Everdeen!" Fulvia yelled. I guess I actually said what I was thinking out loud. Cinna brushed off my curse and continued.

"Katniss, do not worry just yet. Sectionals is three months away, you have time. Also, do not undermine yourself. We picked you for a reason. You have time and resources. I will help you all, as well as your district mentor. Now, stay on track, there's more." I was still dazed. I didn't volunteer for this responsibility; it has been thrust upon me, as well as on eleven other students. Talk about pressure. I listened to Cinna more attentively.

"While you are in school, the twelve of you have been split into two groups: the Mockingjays and the Tracker-Jackers. We have done this to instill a competitive spirit in the students. Over the years, we've had great troubles in trying to get as many wins as other schools, simply because we lack a strong competitive spirit, but we have managed. We cannot stand to just _manage_ anymore. We want our students to take initiative and start fighting for their victories. We kept that in mind while taking auditions as well. So, perhaps you can understand why we actually appreciated your candor and attitude during the auditions. We need someone to be leader, and one of the twelve of you has the ability to do so." I took all this in. It was a lot to process. Not hard, just a lot. I finally delivered a proper sentence.

"So what group am I in?"

"You are a Mockingjay. The others in your group are Rue, Johanna, Darius, Finnick and Gloss. You may leave. Explore the school grounds if you please. Lunch is served at the dining hall. Enjoy today, because tomorrow, you will start classes. Oh, here is your course sheet. Now off you go!" I thanked him and Fulvia and walked out of the room. I walked in the direction of the elevators while reading my course sheet. I had Biology, History, Math and English in a different order for each day, and then I'd have break, then Music. On Mondays and Fridays I had gym instead of Biology. I reached the third floor and walked to my room, hoping really hard that my roommate was back inside and could let me in. I knocked three times. I heard a female voice from inside.

"What do you want?" She sounded irritated.

"This is my room too. Could you please let me in?" I said back as firmly. The door opened, and in the doorway, stood a tall girl with black hair that splayed out over her shoulders. She was a less tanned than me but her hair was darker. She had brown eyes. I tried to maintain eye contact because she was wearing the scantiest top and shorts I'd ever seen. She smirked at me.

"Right, now I can put a face to the intruder that broke into my room and set up shop inside." I could tell by her smug face that she was joking, but I didn't think it was particularly funny. I walked past her into the room and started unpacking my tooth-brush and soap. I could feel her staring at me from behind so I whipped around and sharply said, "What?" She laughed and tilted her head slightly.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me why you're such a sullen bitch?" I didn't have an answer for her, so I walked to the bathroom with my stuff and put it in place. She followed me inside and kept talking.

"Remove that stick up your ass for a second and consider this. You're new here. Do you really want to make enemies?" I leaned on the sink and looked at her. I surprised her with my question.

"Did you know that terrible first impressions work out _great_?" She raised her eyebrows at me. "I'm not kidding. I was incredibly rude to the judges of the audition, and here I am. What does that say about our prospective roomie-ship?" I praised myself secretly for inventing that last word. I smiled at the silence for good measure. She scoffed but the smirk returned to her face.

"Johanna Mason", she said, extending her hand.

"Katniss Everdeen", I replied, shaking it. We walked out of the bathroom. Then I remembered her name.

"Hey, you're new too, aren't you?" I asked Johanna. She nodded. She walked over to this iPod Dock that I just noticed. She plugged in her iPod and spoke to me as she chose a song.

"Look, I like you so far, but all that will go away if you're not a Pat Benatar fan." I chuckled.

"Don't worry, 'We Belong' is on my every playlist. Hey, I have a question", I said.

"Ask away, brainless." I winced at the nickname but I let it be.

"What song did you audition with?" I was very interested to know.

"Girl On Fire, by Alicia Keys. You've heard it, haven't you?" I nodded. "What about you?"

I grinned as I retell my story of lying to the judges about my song choice. Johanna's laughed. We talked a little more about what we thought of the school, the uniform, a little about our families. Or my family, anyway. When I started to ask about hers, she changed the subject.

"So who else have you met in this school?"

"Well, I met Finnick Odair. Do you know him?" She nodded and winked. "Well, he's a Mockingjay, like us, and he gave me this." I pulled out the sugar cube from my pocket. "He's a nice guy, is what I derive from the five minute conversation we had."

"He's so hot, and he knows it, but he's not arrogant about it, like Gloss", says Johanna. I pull out my granola bars and hand her one, but she refuses it. She makes me drop mine too, and makes me get up. "I'm incredibly restless, let's dance for a bit." She put on Lady Gaga and Bee Gees, a rather good mix, and we danced our hearts out. I have to admit, Johanna really was much nicer once you got to know her. We sang too.

"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my, poker face!" We were almost high on the adrenaline and then somebody opened the door.

It was the young, dark girl from the audition. We stopped dancing and looked at her. She smiled and said, "Hi." I smiled back.

"Hello. Guess both of us made it, huh?" I tell her, grinning. She nods.

"Yeah, please, come in, short-stack, I'm Johanna", Johanna says. "Do you two know each other?"

"You could say that. I'm Katniss", I say to the little girl.

"I'm Rue. Effie told me that you two were in the Mockingjays too, and that you're sharing a room."

In no time, we acquainted ourselves with Rue, I more so. The three of us walked around the campus until Rue said, "Guys, it's 7 p.m. We should head to the dining hall." We let Johanna lead us, because she reached yesterday and thus knew where it was. It was a beautiful dining hall. It was very, very large, but dark. Some small blue lights shone above us, but otherwise, it was as if we were outside under the stars. The carpet here was dark blue, and there were many round tables with chairs around them. There was a platform on the other end of the room, with instruments, speakers and mikes onstage. Now I knew why Effie liked the dining hall. People sang while you enjoyed your dinner. I can see how this would be fun. A lot of people were already here and helping themselves to the buffet. They were all wearing normal clothes, so I guess uniform isn't important after classes are over. Rue saved a table for us as we went to get something to eat. I piled my plate with lamb stew. We sat down while Rue went to get her food. Johanna's startling question made me choke on my food.

"So have you ever had a guy?"

"Um...no. I haven't", I say between coughs. I sip my water. Johanna throws up her hands in disbelief.

"Seriously? You're, what, sixteen? It's about time, wouldn't you say? And who better than a guy with sweet boyish-ness and lustrous talent? You'll find tons of 'em in this school. Trust me, I know", she says. I ignore her and ask her what District she belongs to.

"Seven. Lumberjacks and all. What about you, brainless?"

"Twelve. Coal and mining." Johanna looks at me strangely.

"Are you lying?" She asks. I shake my head and return her strange look. She's thinking hard about something.

"If you're from twelve, then what about Peeta?"

People need to stop talking in shorthand. I will never understand anything otherwise. So I tell Johanna.

"Tell me what you're talking about." She nods.

"There's this other newbie, Peeta Mellark, who said he's from District 12. Now, that's damn near impossible. AMG recruits only one person from each district every year. So either one of you is lying, or AMG actually selected two people from one district, which means there's no new kid from one district this year." I nodded as I understood. Who is Peeta? I didn't see him on the train, though he had to be on it. Maybe he went in a different car.

Ah!

I think I finally understood what Finnick said. He said that they took no one from 9, obviously because two from 12 were taken. And now I understand what Haymitch said. He was probably grumbling this morning about having to mentor two kids instead of one. Gee, I'm finally in the loop. The three of us ate in silence, when suddenly, Finnick swoops in on our table and sits next to Johanna.

"Good evening, ladies. How are we tonight?" He asks suavely. He smiles at Rue, and then turns to me.

"Has our new bird settled into her nest?"

"I have. I'm rooming with Johanna." I nod in her direction. Finnick smiles again. He starts talking to Johanna about something, when something catches my eye. I look towards the stage and there is a bunch of people setting up the mikes. Oh yay, there's going to be a song! There is a blonde boy onstage, talking to a guitar-player. He sits on a stool in front of the center mike. Everybody in the room hushes. This boy is very, very cute. I try not to blush as I ask Johanna who he is.

"That, my dear brainless, is Peeta Mellark. How do you not know him? District 12 is a tiny place, isn't it?" She tells me.

"He's my roommate. He's pretty good. You'll hear him now", Finnick said.

The guitar guy started playing the first few bars of I'm Yours, by Jason Mraz. The blonde boy starts singing.

"Well you dawned on me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted…"

I stopped thinking. There are just some songs that make you feel and not think, and this was definitely one of them. He had such a beautiful voice, every bit as good as Jason Mraz's. I closed my eyes and let the music take over me. There was such silence in the audience, I could hear every word.

"But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours…" He finished off after one chorus, and everyone clapped and wooted. Finnick whistled, and Rue covered her ears because of the pitch.

Peeta smiled from stage, but it was a knowing smile. I would say almost…smug. But he said thank you and got off stage. My eyes were glued to him.

"Katniss!" Johanna snapped me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked.

"Finnick asked you a question, but obviously you're still recovering from the eargasm Peeta Mellark just gave you", I blushed profusely, but thanks to the very dim lighting, I'm sure no one saw.

"I was just appreciating a fine artist. Sorry, Finnick, what were you saying?"

Before he could ask me again, Plutarch was onstage and he was speaking on the mike.

"Well, that was a splendid performance. Another round of applause for Peeta Mellark, and guitarist Pollux!" More deafening claps. "Everyone, today this young man reached the Academy, and tonight, he has become one of our own! Good job, Peeta!" He acknowledged Peeta, who was sitting on one of the front tables with lots of girls. "Now, I'll let you get back to your food, but let me announce the list of the singers for the school's glee club." Plutarch read the names of the members district-wise.

"…District 7, Johanna Mason. District 8, Gale Hawthorne. District 10, Delly Cartwright. District 11, Rue Phoenix. District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

I could see disbelief on the faces of everyone in the room. Had it really never happened that two people from the same district were selected? That two from a single district were so good, the AMG had to break their rule for the first time in many years? Anyway, I shouldn't toot my own horn; it's never a good idea. The four of us were later joined by Gloss and Darius, the other two Mockingjays. Darius was very nice, but also a little flirty. Gloss was unbelievably flirtatious, on the other hand, and not very nice. But we tolerated him. I found out more interesting things, like Finnick had sung This Love, by Maroon 5 for his audition, and Rue sang Someone Like You, by Adele. I asked her to sing a little, and she was amazing. I couldn't wait to tell –

Prim. I felt a pang of guilt for having so much fun without her, and I missed her as well. It had only been over twelve hours that I hadn't seen her, but I suddenly felt homesick. I'd only see her in a month. I hung out with everyone till 10, then Johanna and I walked Rue to her room.

Rue opened her door and asked us in for a few minutes. There was another girl sitting on her bed, reading her book. She had dark-red hair, and she was dressed in her night clothes. She smiled at us.

"Hi Rue. Who are your friends?" She asked.

"Katniss and Johanna. Guys, this is Annie Cresta", Rue said. The two of us said hi back, then we left the room. We talked on the way to our room.

"Annie's so pretty. Sucks about the OCD, though", Johanna said.

"She has OCD? Hmm, well, no one's perfect", I reply. Johanna nods.

After listening to a little music, Johanna gets into bed. I put on my loose, cow-print pajama pants and a tight turquoise tank-top. I figure nobody's going to be out, so who cares what I'm wearing? I put on my slippers and walk out. The lights are out in the corridor, so it's dark. I go down a floor by stairs, and investigate. Just an identical corridor to the third floor's, so I go down to the first floor. Even without the lights, it easy to see because of the moonlight. I walk very, very quietly but deftly. I'm very good on my toes and walk sneakily through the rooms. All velvet-carpeted. I walk through a couple of classrooms, one or two labs and I come across the music room. It's huge. The biggest, perhaps. There are a couple of instruments on one side, a _lot_ of standing room, a chandelier and one desk at the head of the room. There was one glass book-case and one large sofa. There was a coffee-maker on a table near the book-case. I went over to the table to feel the wood.

Suddenly, I heard a grumble. It was coming from my stomach. I was rather hungry because I had only eaten lamb stew. I walked down to the dining hall and through the door connected to the kitchen. There were so many tall and wide shelves parallel to each other in the middle of the room, I couldn't see the other end of the kitchen. I did see a fridge to my left, however. I opened it to explore. There was ice-cream and pop-tarts, so I went with pop-tarts. I figured it would be best to eat them in the kitchen, so I sat up on the counter adjacent to the fridge and noisily ate the pop-tarts. I loved them, they were great. Suddenly, I heard a voice from the other end of the kitchen, which I couldn't see, thanks to the shelves.

"Is somebody there?" It was a guy's voice. I didn't know if I should respond. Maybe I could pretend to not be there. I became very quiet and waited for…for what? The guy spoke again.

"Okay, I know there's somebody there, and I know you're not a teacher, or I'd be in trouble right now." I remain sitting on the counter, chewing my pop-tarts slowly. I can hear him walking towards my end. I panic.

"No! Stay there", I yell. What if this guy was dangerous? I hear the footsteps falter. He's stopped.

"Okay. Who are you?" He asks. He's only a few meters away, perhaps behind the shelf right in front of me. I can't stay here any longer. I get off the counter and run towards the door, but this guy grabs my wrist from behind. I shake it free but he's too fast. In this time, he has cornered me against the counter. His hands are on the counter beside me, and I feel very uncomfortable, so I try and move, but it doesn't work. He talks.

"Try not to run, I'm not a psycho. Now, who the hell are you?" I finally look up at my attacker. I can't believe it. It's the blonde boy. Even in this dim light, I can see his blue eyes.

"Katniss Everdeen. You're Peeta, aren't you?" I say. I try to stand up straighter to show that I'm not afraid, although I am relieved that it's not a stranger in front of me. He finally backs off a bit, but he still stands very close. I notice that he's in knee-length shorts and a simple t-shirt.

"That's right. You're Katniss? You're the other one from my district?" He asks. I don't like the way he asks these questions.

"Yes, I'm the _other_ one. What are you doing down here?" I shoot back.

"I'm hungry. And Finnick's sleeping, so I have no one to talk to." He's trying to intimidate me with this seductive tone, I know it. He moves away from me to the side of the counter and takes a pop-tart from the box.

"Hey! I found those", I say, snatching the box. He snatches it back so fast, I didn't even see it coming.

"Learn to share. Its value they teach in parts of District 12, but I don't know about _you_." I flinch and I know exactly what he's implying.

"Can't really help it if I don't trust you, can I?" I reply. Peeta finishes one pop-tart and puts the box in my hand.

"You're here on a scholarship, aren't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Your dark hair and grey eyes give it all away, babe. That's how people tell if you're one of the Merchants, or from the Seam."

"Don't call me babe. What is your problem anyway? Have I done something to upset you?" I ask angrily.

"No", he replies, as if it's the strangest question ever.

"Then why are you such a jerk?"

"It's more fun."

There's silence after that. I look the other way and eat a pop-tart, and I know he's doing the same. Suddenly, we hear a noise from outside. I duck behind the counter and Peeta follows suit. Someone walks into the kitchen. It's a man, definitely, because I hear him cough. He opens some cabinet and yells, "Dang it!"

It's Haymitch, probably here to find more alcohol. Peeta guesses it's Haymitch too, so he tells me, "He's smashed. I'm getting outta here." Peeta gets up to get out, but Haymitch is obviously not drunk enough, because he says, "Hey, who is that?" Peeta doesn't run, like I would, but instead goes to Haymitch and says, "It's Peeta. Remember me? You're my mentor." I get up too but I head straight for the door and let Peeta handle Haymitch. I exit and run through many halls, up the stairs and to my room. I fall into bed. I'm too tired right now to unravel the mystery and evil that is Peeta Mellark.

**Hope this super long chapter makes up for the delay! **

**Thanks for reading, PLEEEEASE review :P**


	3. The Devil and the Angel

**Heyoo folks. Chapter threeee :D**

**And I dedicate this chapter to Fantasydream17 and thatgirlinPajamas, for being my first ever reviewers on my HG fics :D **

**It is highly advisable that you listen to the songs that play in the story. **

**None of these characters are my original creations.**

***cries***

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

"Wake _up_, brainless!" Johanna yells early in the morning. I pull my bed covers over my head tighter, but she rips it off completely.

"Johanna, let me sleep!" I growl back. Next thing I know, I'm being pulled out of bed by my feet. I fall with a thud and finally sit up. I glare at Johanna, who looks equally pissed about getting up.

"I'm going for a shower. Get your stuff ready", she says, and flounces off to the bathroom. I get up and try and remember the events that unfolded last night. Kitchen. Peeta. Haymitch. I still feel the sting of Peeta's words, when he shot those Seam insults at me. I feel a certain amount of hate for him.

Johanna gets out soon and I go in. I have a cold shower, wanting to feel like I was back home in 12. I towel myself dry and get dressed in my new uniform. It looks very nice, and I feel like I finally belong here once I get the jacket on. Johanna and I grab our books and bags, and go down for breakfast.

"There's no reason why you should settle for one person, Finnick. You have a lot of…options." Gloss exclaimed. All he ever talks about is "chicks" and how he gets them and why it's a bad idea to be committed to one person. He also can never stop talking about how he is the most talented boy from the most talented district. From what I can see, he's probably the shallowest, most conceited and the least intellectual from the Mockingjays. All six of us sat in the dining hall for breakfast. I ate an apple, but I didn't slice it. I didn't want another cut, especially since the one I got that night hadn't healed yet. I took the gauze off this morning before my bath, so now everyone could see the long gash on the back of my hand.

"Dude, shut up. Let's talk about the Tracker-Jackers", Darius says. He sits next to me. "Has anyone met any of them?"

Rue nodded. "Annie Cresta's my roommate. She's one of the Jackers", she said. "She's very quiet, but she's very nice."

"Yeah, she's got OCD", Johanna piped in. "I spoke to Cashmere day before yesterday. Word on the street is she's already got her freak on with a senior. Such a slut."

"I'm rooming with Peeta, like I said yesterday. He's a bright guy", Finnick said. I was surprised to hear him praising Peeta like that.

"But he's such a jerk", I said to Finnick. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I didn't say he was a nice guy, I said he was bright. Anyway, what did he say to you?" He asked. Suddenly all the Mockingjays looked at me. I froze. I didn't want to share last night's episode. It might be taken out of context and turned into a rumor, like what Johanna said about Cashmere. So I lied.

"I spoke to him yesterday, after his performance. He's kind of an ass." No one pressed, but Finnick kept staring at me. I kept eating my apple. I asked a different question.

"What song did he audition with?"

"He told me he did Isn't She Lovely, by Stevie Wonder", Finnick replied. I gasped.

"What?" Gloss asked.

"What a sneak", I said, smirking.

"Why?"

"One of the judges had a baby with her. That song is _written_ about a baby. He must have come out of it looking very charming and smart and compassionate." I spit out the words. Everyone else nodded at this manipulation by Peeta. I could see Finnick was going to repeat his question from earlier.

Thankfully, Rue posed a question that took everyone's mind off my case.

"So, there's Peeta, Annie, Cashmere, and…?"

"Delly, Gale and one really quiet guy I can't remember the name of", Darius said. "There are three guys and three girls in both groups. How convenient, wouldn't you say?"

The bell rang. We had to go for class now. I got up first and said, "Anyone else has first period math?" Finnick nodded and we walked out to find our class together.

"What did Peeta say to you?" Finnick asked me as we hunted for the classroom. I was quick to find it on the first floor, because I remembered from last night.

"Nothing, drop it", I hissed. I wanted him to shut up.

"Seriously. I'd like to know a little more about my roommate. I mean, he might be some sort of-"

"Finnick, shut up. We're not friends, so I'm not going to tell you everything that I-" I stopped when I saw the look on his face. I'd gone too far. It's true though. I had just met him yesterday. Yes, he had been very nice to me, very friendly and we were pretty well-acquainted by now because I spoke to him a lot yesterday evening, but I can't tell him about last night. Can I?

"Sorry, if I had given you the _impression_ that we could be friends", he said coldly. "Simply won't do for socially closed-off Katniss, would it?" He moved into a seat far away from mine.

I felt so, so bad in that moment. I noticed that even Peeta was in my math class. He went to sit next to Finnick, and they started talking. I put my head on my desk. How did I manage to lose a potential friend already? That's what I had called him on the first day. A _potential_ friend. Goddamnit, he's definitely a friend. Finnick was right about me being socially closed-off. That wasn't really my fault; I've been socially excluded because of who I am and where I'm from all my life. That's what Seam does to you. That's why I didn't tell him about last night. Before I could contemplate further, the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class. I'm Mrs. Cecelia Killian, I teach math for all four grades of high school, and I'll learn your names as we go", she said, and got right down to studying.

I spent the last five minutes of my noon break alone. It seems that all the Mockingjays are avoiding me because of my altercation with Finnick, or so Rue tells me. She's not ignoring me, but she's made a couple of new friends, so I tell her to go hang out with them. Johanna finally comes up to me as I lean against a tree, eating the last of my granola bar and reading my biology notes.

"What did you say to Finnick, brainless? He doesn't even wanna tell _me_!" She said. I sighed.

"I said we're not good enough friends for me to tell him what I think", I replied.

"You're kidding. Finnick thinks so highly of you", Johanna said softly, if soft was possible for her. I bite my lip.

"Yeah, I like him too, but I feel like he's very untrustworthy."

"Even I've only known him for two days, Katniss, but if you say that, you don't know Finnick at all." With that, Johanna started to walk off. She stopped for a brief moment, and without turning, she said one last thing.

"About Peeta. Someone wise told me that terrible first impressions can work out great." Then she walked away.

I felt so utterly conflicted. I was now more upset about things. The bell signaling the end of break rang, which meant I had a one-and-a-half hour music period. I decided to skip it and climb the tree I sat under, and I just sat in the tree for a very, very long time.

Soon, the sky turned pinkish-orange. The sun was setting, and I was still sitting in the tree. I saw many people around the quad all day, just hanging around. I figured it would be time for dinner soon, so I got out of the tree, still in my uniform, and walked to the dining hall.

As I reached, I saw that the five other Mockingjays were sitting at a table. They were engaged in lively chatting, and I could hear Gloss laughing his stupid laugh. I was not welcome there tonight. I found an empty table in the dark room and sat down. Soon, people came and sat at my table but they talked between themselves. I was fine with that. Tonight, this group of girls went up onstage and sang Hallelujah, and then more people sang, but I didn't feel like listening. After dinner, I went straight up to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up later that night, when it was dark, and Johanna was in the other bed. I checked my watch in the moonlight streaming through my window. 11:30. I was hungry, because again, all I ate was the lamb stew. I put my slippers on and walked through the corridors down to the halls.

As I was about to turn the corner, I heard someone walking. I crouched behind one of the bookshelves in the hall. I could hear this person vigorously fiddling with the locks on some of the doors. Soon, I heard the elevators close, so whoever this was must have left. I got back up and walked more carefully to the kitchen. As I opened the door, I saw someone already by the counter, eating _my_ pop-tarts. But I didn't have to worry.

"This is ridiculous. You're hungry again?" I asked Peeta as he noticed me. He slyly grinned.

"You are too. Or you're attracted to me, so you came back here to see me", he said back nonchalantly. I scoffed and helped myself to a pop-tart from the box.

"Right. Because your bitchy charms are _so_ irresistible." Peeta didn't look the slightest bit insulted. It was almost as if he enjoyed receiving mean comments. We ate in silence, but as I reached for the last pop-tart, he put the box behind him.

"Could I please have the last one?" I asked, annoyed.

"Finnick is upset with you", Peeta said, and waited for my reaction.

I knew it. Obviously Finnick had to tell Peeta too.

"It's none of your-" Peeta cut me off and stood closer to me.

"Yes, it is. He told me that you refused to tell him why you don't like me."

Awkward.

"Well, it was none of his business."

I nearly jumped out of my skin because Peeta started laughing. I hate to say it, but it was such a nice laugh.

"Right, so Finnick isn't allowed to talk about me, and I'm not allowed to talk about Finnick?" I realize how ridiculous this sounds and laugh a little too. Peeta pulls out the last pop-tart and doesn't share it. I scowl at him. He makes a show of relishing the last bite. He continues.

"So what are you gonna do to make it up to him?"

"I can't do anything. We're not friends or-" Peeta cut me off again, and this was starting to annoy me.

"Stop right there. He thinks you're friends, you think you're not. What kind of upside-down world do you live in?" He stepped closer and made me feel uncomfortable again.

"One where I've never had actual friends, so I don't know how to be one", I say aggressively. Peeta doesn't say anything else.

"It's not because you're Seam, is it?" he asked, after a few seconds . He wasn't being mean this time, he was genuinely asking.

"I think partly it is. I don't think I've ever felt good enough", I said. I've never been so personal with someone I don't really know. Peeta paused for a while. Then, he became annoyed.

"You know, people like you make me sick. Not because you're Seam trash, but because you think that stunts everything for you. Because you use that as an excuse for what you're afraid to do", he said. Those words hit hard, but I had nothing to retaliate with. Still, I tried.

"Well, that's not-" And, he cut me off _again_. Suddenly, he was right in front of me and his hands were on my biceps.

"Especially you, Katniss. I heard about what you did with the judges. And you're gutsy enough to skip music class on the first _day_." I could feel his breath on my face. "Who does that? _You_. Youdo this shit because you're _fearless_. Not because you don't know how to behave."

Now all I could look at were his lips. Wow, Katniss. Great time for your hormones to _finally_ kick in. He took his hands off me and stepped back.

"So don't pretend that being from the Seam _handicaps_ you. It makes you stronger", he calmly finished off. He crosses his arms, waiting for me to say something. I stare into his eyes and cross my arms too.

"Did you really just call me Seam trash?" I asked in a pissed tone, for the lack of having a good reaction to his accusation.

Peeta's smile returned. He had these really cute dimples, and I've noticed that whenever he smiles, his eyes become smaller and they twinkle. Gosh! _Focus_, Katniss, he called you Seam trash just a minute ago. He ignored my question.

"Finnick loves Bruno Mars. He told me yesterday." And with that, he walked towards the door and exited. My heart was still beating fast. Peeta had such a way with words. And Finnick was right. Peeta was a bright guy. But that didn't mean he wasn't still a jerk.

But why would he tell me what Finnick likes? That doesn't make any-

Oh wait. I know what he's telling me to do. I exit as well and make my way through the halls, up the stairs and onto my floor. I open my room and set an alarm on my watch. I get into bed, and plan for tomorrow.

After discussing my secret plan with Venia, Octavia and Flavius, the musicians, in the morning, I walked back to my room. It was 7:30 and Johanna was in the shower, so I dressed in the room. When she came out, I said, "Johanna, I need to tell you something." She listened to my plan in detail, and after I finished, she said, "Right. It'll be awesome." We walked down for breakfast. I sat at our Mockingjay table, and Finnick was still not meeting my eyes.

Good. I'll take him by surprise this afternoon, then.

The bell rang, so we went for class. I couldn't concentrate because I was getting super excited for music class.

As soon as the break started, I shot out of fourth period history and made my way for quad outside. Suddenly, somebody grabbed my arm from behind and turned me around. It was Haymitch. He didn't look particularly happy.

"Hey, Mr. Abernathy, can I help you?" I asked sweetly.

"Don't you 'Mr. Abernathy' _me_, sweetheart. Cinna was disappointed in you yesterday. Ask me why", he snapped. He didn't give me enough time to ask.

"Because you skipped class! Are you cracked, Katniss? Do you know that you can be _punished_ for this?" I really couldn't care less, but I nodded solemnly. I replied with a lie.

"I'm sorry, Haymitch. I was feeling very homesick and I really just-"

"Yeah yeah, sure. Just be there today. I don't want Cinna telling me again and again that you're blowing off class, because I don't care much for it." And he walked off. Wow, he may just be as sullen as me. I snacked on my apple and granola bars underneath that same tree and started feeling jittery. I was about to go to great lengths for a guy I claimed wasn't my friend just one day ago. This is so not me, but maybe that's not a bad thing. I look at my watch, and I have 50 minutes to go, so I take a nap under that tree, thinking about Prim.

The music room looked much bigger in the day-time. I sat on one of the desks with one leg over the other, and spoke to Gale Hawthorne from District 8. He told me that he came along on a scholarship as well, and that he sang 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot'. I smiled because there was yet another Pat Benatar fan around here. We were so similar; we might have even been soul-mates in another life.

Everyone else was also chatting. It was nice to see that our two groups, the Mockingjays and Tracker-Jackers, were mingling, even with the competition that was being asked of us. I saw Johanna talking to Cashmere. From what I could hear, Cashmere was going on about some hair straightener, and Johanna really wasn't interested. Delly, Peeta and Annie were talking in the corner about something, and Peeta was cracking them up. Rue told me she'd walk with Finnick so he wouldn't come in before I set everything up. I was ready now, and Octavia, Venia and Flavius were ready too, with their instruments on the small stage. I was even wearing my father's scarf. I had warned Cinna earlier on about what I wanted to do.

Finally, Finnick walked in with Rue, and they sat down on the sofa. I grinned and got off the table. Cinna walked in too, so everyone sat in the chairs arranged in front of his desk.

"Good afternoon, class. Nice to see that _all_ of us are present today. Now, before we start, I understand that Katniss has something to say?" Cinna said. Everyone looked at me from their chairs, but Finnick looked straight ahead.

"Oh yes, I do", I said. I tightened my father's scarf around my neck. I winked at Flavius, which was his cue to start the first few bars of 'Marry You', by Bruno Mars. I got up and stood in front of everyone. Here it goes.

"It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you." Finnick met my eyes at last, and he looked at me like I was crazy. As I sang, I walked up to him slowly.

"Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you." I smiled throughout as I sang this. Finnick's face betrayed him and he smiled too, so I grabbed his hand to make him stand up. From the look in his eyes, I knew he was going to sing the next verse, so I let him.

"Well, I know this little chapel  
On the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh, come on girl

Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on, girl" Finnick sounded so good. By now, everyone was up and singing and clapping in synch. Everyone danced too. I took both of Finnick's hands and danced with him.

"Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you."

We all finished after this one chorus, and cheered and clapped and laughed more. Finnick was smiling at me. I should apologize now.

"I'm sorry. We are friends, I was just too dumb to know it", then I did something very un-Katniss and hugged him. He hugged me back and said, "Of course, 12." I glanced at Johanna and Rue, who smiled at me.

"Alright, alright, very inspiring. But let's settle down and get to work", Cinna said. Everyone took their seats, but there was a nicer energy in the room. I looked back at Peeta and he just smirked at me with his arms in his jacket crossed. I loosened my own tie.

"Sectionals is only three months away. So we must move faster. Yesterday, we got to know our group members better, and I let you all relax instead of work. Now that I'm reminded of it, everyone, please sit with your groups and separate your chairs", Cinna said. I didn't like this, but what could I do? We moved six chairs on one side of the room and six on the other. I sat with my group on one side.

"We also went over the rules for the competitions. Let me briefly recount them, for those who weren't with us." He looked at me, but not strictly.

"These groups were made for us to see who should sing what songs for our competitions. Whose voice goes well with whose. So, while I will be the overall head-in-charge and will assess you and have final say in your competitive song choices, you will work with the rest of the people in your group, and your district mentors will work with each other and with you separately. I will give you assignments; sometimes I will pair you up with someone, or I will ask both groups to prepare songs. Or sometimes, when I'm feeling cruel, I'll ask one person for an impromptu performance." He smiled, and everyone laughed.

"Bottom line, be prepared. And bring everything to the table when you sing. Today, I'll give you all an assignment and I'll give you a week to prepare. I will assess you on this performance, keep in mind. You can use this music room or the quad in the music period, or any other place, as long as you don't disturb anyone. I will be in the teacher's lounge while you have these days to practice, in case you are in need of assistance." Everyone nodded.

"Your assignment for this week is finding a song about having fun. This will be a group song, so I want to hear one song from each group next week. All clear?" Everyone nods. "Good. You can have the rest of this class to decide, I'll be in the lounge. Your district mentors will come soon. They tell me they wish to inspire you." And with that, he left. I started talking amongst the Mockingjays. The Jackers were in discussion too.

"How about 'We Are Young'?" I asked the group.

"He said songs _about_ fun, not songs _by_ Fun, dumbass", Gloss said, and then laughed. How I'd love to punch him just for that laugh of his.

"Yes, I'm aware. But the song is about having fun, getting drunk, getting high and being with your pals at a bar."

"I think that would be a good choice. It _is_ a popular song, and it's easy", Darius said.

"Yeah, let's do it", Johanna said. Finnick nodded.

"I'd love to do it", Rue said, smiling.

"Okay, I guess we're agreed", I said. Gloss glared at me, but I ignored him. He wasn't going to intimidate me. Right then, two district mentors walked in. Johanna recognized one.

"Hey, Blight! I'll be right over", she said. "Well kids, gotta go." She picked up her bags and followed her mentor out.

"Hey Thresh, let's go!" The other mentor yelled. The really quiet boy from the Jackers, who I now know as Thresh, exited with his mentor. One by one, all the district mentors came to collect their students.

Except mine. Haymitch was nowhere to be seen. After Gale left with his mentor, Woof, I was alone with Peeta in the room, of course, because he was in 12 too. We were still in our seats on opposite ends of the room. The room was completely silent. After a few minutes, Peeta turned his head towards me and spoke.

"That was quite a performance."

"Yeah. I guess I owe you a bit. For the idea."

"I'll take you up on that. But understand, this changes nothing. We're still rivals, and I'm still going to be nasty." He surprised me with these words. Obviously I didn't think we were friends, but I figured there'd be some mutual pleasantness between us.

"Is that so? I thought that sharing a box of pop-tarts and being from the same district counted for something", I said, finally meeting his gaze. He took a few seconds just to study my face. I tried to look indifferent and cold. Then he looked away. Silence took over for a few minutes. _Where was Haymitch?_

Peeta got up from his chair and walked in front to Cinna's desk, and leaned against it. He looked at me again.

"When you sang today, I was reminded of something back home. My father would tell me after his weekly trip to the Hob, 'There's this girl who sings like an absolute angel.' One day, I went with my father to the Hob. I didn't _see_ the girl, but I sat close by and listened to her sing." He stared at me, daring me to reveal myself. He had figured it out, even though he hasn't ever seen me before, only heard me. I pretended not to know. I don't know why. Before I could say anything to deny it, Peeta spoke again.

"Before you lie, think about why I mentioned this." I think for a second. My mind draws blanks.

"It's the reason why pop-tarts and late-night talks can't count for anything. If I'm going to be the best in this school and help it win, I need to be on top of my enemies. And _you_ are a threat", Peeta says.

What sheer arrogance. I was about to let him know that. But it seems that Peeta likes to do all the talking.

"I hope you get it now. We can't be friends, because otherwise, I might lose sight of what the successes that actually matter. I can only be friendly towards my other group members, but even they cannot rise above me." I had only one thing to say.

"How do you expect to make friends here, if this is how you feel?" I got up from my seat and stood there. Peeta, still leaning back on the desk, crosses his arms. He smirks, and it irritates me.

"I _have_ friends. But even they are only looking out for themselves." He uncrosses his arms and walks towards me. "You think they don't think the same way?" He was now directly in front of me, and smiling at me condescendingly, as if I was a little kid who didn't understand anything. "You think they're all here to have a nice time with new friends and sing because it's _fun_? Snap out of it, Katniss. This is a competitive school. If you thought you'd find genuine, honest friendships here, you're lost. Everything is about one-upping each other to stand tallest."

I was shocked. Could there be some actual truth in what he was saying? I mean, I'd heard Johanna, Rue and Finnick sing, and they were amazing. They were my friends. Could they really betray me to stand out in the crowd? I know that I hadn't come here to be picked up by record labels, but what if I had the opportunity, and my friends would snatch it from me in a heartbeat, if they could? This was unthinkable. _They were my friends_.

"You're wrong." That's all I could say. I couldn't bear to admit that I might have made myself more vulnerable to everyone by singing for Finnick. Peeta was still staring me down. He was only three inches taller, but his presence was towering over me. He was grinning.

"Is that so?" he said, using my own words from earlier. I could actually feel my heart beating faster. This was not fair. He had such an effect on me, and yet, here he was, saying that I was his enemy. Not fair. He leaned even closer. I couldn't back away, because I had my chair right under me.

"Nice scarf", he said, tugging on it slightly. I _really_ hoped I wasn't blushing.

"It was my father's", I said back, my breathing hitched. I didn't want him to ask me anything else. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Want to go find Haymitch?" he asked. I nodded, and he finally stepped back. We walked around, trying to find him. I didn't speak to him on the way. We finally spotted him, walking towards the dining hall. We stopped him.

"What do you kids want?" he snapped.

"You were supposed to find us half an hour ago. We need you to be a mentor. Isn't that what you're good for?" Peeta asked, cheekily. Haymitch returned a sarcastic sneer and then his face dropped again.

"Yes. But I'm not in the mood, so go get a paper-cut, blondie", he said, and began to walk away. Peeta grabbed one of his shoulders and made him turn around. Haymitch didn't like that.

"Listen, boy. You two are intelligent enough to open your mouths and formulate words in a nice tone of voice. It's called singing. That's the lesson for the week, '_kay_? Just sing." I didn't like the sound of this simplistic advice. The bell rang. The school day was over.

"So, what? We practice _alone_?" I accused.

"Pretty much, sweetheart." Haymitch ruffled my hair to make a point. "Now leave _me_ alone!" And he walked away. I looked at Peeta.

"What now?" I ask.

Peeta shrugged. "I don't know, _sweetheart_. I think I'll go nap, I'm so tired." He messed up my hair even more, like Haymitch did. I could feel myself blushing.

Why did he have to tease me like this?

"You're not going to practice? We have a crap of a mentor, no actually base to start on, and you want to _sleep_?" Peeta nodded.

"Yup. I suggest you do the same, you look awful", he said, pointing at my dark circles. I had been up late that night, planning for my big gesture for Finnick, and remembering the lyrics.

"Thanks", I said sourly. He wagged his eyebrows at me evilly, then left.

Peeta has only been honest with me, even if he has been rather mean and cutting. Despite that, for some reason, I feel like myself around him. I don't have to pretend to be happy for his sake, like I do for Johanna and Rue. On top of that, he knows my every move beforehand. This displeases and excites me. By telling me that everyone's only gunning for themselves, he might either be warning me or making me doubt my friends. He charms me and disgusts me. He plays with my comfort zone, and then he tells me we can't be friends.

So why do I feel like I can trust only him?

**I was in such a good mood, so I wrote this chapter early just for you guys ;) Thanks to the followers and favoriters as well :***

**Thank you for reading, please review :D**


	4. Everybody Wants A Thrill

**Chapter four :D :D :D oooooh**

**Sorry guys, this was ready on Friday, but I was whisked away for a holiday, with a three-hour notice.**

** my reviewers, thank you :D your feedback really means a lot :P **

**I own nothing, and peeps, I mean no offence to One Direction in this chapter, only Katniss does, so avid fans, don't attack me :P I actually like a couple of their songs.**

**Perhaps soon, you guys will figure out who my Peeta is modeled off. **

**Enjoy!**

And so, Peeta and I began practicing for our assignments without the aid of Haymitch. Separately at first. But then, a few nights later, I felt my stomach grumbling, so I made my well-routed trip down to the kitchen at the stroke of midnight.

Strangely, when I got down to the halls, I heard someone fiddling with the locks again, so I hid behind the same bookshelf. Perhaps it was somebody who just checks that they're locked. I waited for whoever this is to get on the elevator, and then I sprinted nimbly to the kitchen.

As I approached the kitchen door, I heard someone singing nearby. This wouldn't have been odd in the earlier hours. Another great part about this place was that people sang anywhere, anytime. I had recently begun talking to these two girls, Bonnie and Twill, who I followed around the school halls during break a few days ago because they were belting out their own rendition of 'Teenage Dream', by Katy Perry. When they finally finished, I complimented them. Since then, I had been lunching with them, rather than with Johanna, though I'd go back afterwards to the Mockingjays so we could practice for our assignment.

Anyway, I heard this singing late at night, and was intrigued so I looked around the dining hall, trying to spot the source of this voice. Was it coming from outside the windows? Highly unlikely, because it was drizzling outside, and I really doubt anyone in _this_ school wants a cold and a cough. No, this voice was coming from the dark confines of the kitchen. I walked through the kitchen door, and, just as I would've guessed, it was Peeta. When he saw me, he stopped. Then he looked at me pointedly.

"Can I help you, Mister? Or is that a Miss? Sorry, the dim lighting here distends your hips", Peeta hissed at me. I would have retorted angrily but I was about to burst out laughing.

"Was that…was that One Direction you were singing?" I tried to say without snickering, but I finally let loose. Who couldn't, after hearing a seventeen-year-old boy sing 'Live While We're Young'? Peeta looked so serious and narrowed his eyes at me, so I stopped laughing. Or attempted to.

"Yes. May I know what is so funny?" he asked me, and then walked over to me. I stopped laughing.

"Well, although you seem to have the same sexy-schoolboy thing going for you, you don't seem like the kind to be up at midnight, singing this…masterpiece", I said, hoping to inflict as much sting my mockery can. I'm so glad I found Peeta at his point, it's so hard to embarrass him. It's not often I find Peeta vulnerable. In fact, this may have just been the first time.

But, of course, Peeta can exploit my innocence as easily as he can flip a switch. As I said this last thing, Peeta crossed his arms and nodded at me with a grin. Oh god, he had such perfect teeth.

"You just called me sexy", he said, tauntingly. Shit, why do I have to be a wise-ass? Of course, when _I_ say things like this, it doesn't remain a joke, but when Peeta does, it's more of an insult than anything else. He cocked his head side by side, and his eyebrows moved up and down. I could hear them saying _didn't you, didn't you, didn't you_. Thank you, darkness, for if it weren't for you, this ass in front of me would have seen me blush every shade of red. I decided to ignore him, and counter with a question.

"Why _are_ you singing it? Is it the Tracker-Jacker assignment?"

Peeta nodded, and lost his grin. Thank god. He sighed and said, "Regrettably. Not my idea. But it's relevant, so I really couldn't give a fuck. It's a good song. Now, what are _you_ doing down here?" Peeta said the last bit coldly. He really didn't want me here, but what do I care what he wants?

"I was hungry. Like I usually am, at this time." I grabbed a small tub of ice-cream from the fridge. "So you've been practicing here all this time?" I took my first bite.

"Yes. Haymitch refuses to teach us, so I have to practice even after my group practice. Too bad you lack the discipline to do the same, or you can really make it as a, what? Pub singer?" He smirked his irritating smirk.

"Bite me, jackass."

"Bitch."

"Prick."

There was silence after this exchange. I had set my ice-cream aside, and I was just looking at him now. His arms uncrossed and he set them behind himself, on the counter. He looked away from me. After a minute, which, no doubt, felt like an hour, Peeta asked me, "So what is your group doing?" He was still looking away from me.

"We're doing 'We Are Young' by Fun. My suggestion." Peeta nodded, staring straight ahead.

"This place is not what I imagined. It's great in so many ways, but…" Peeta trailed off. I sat up on the counter next to him. He kept talking.

"What startles me is how clever they are. How they've masked their control over us with little bits of freedom. We get to choose the songs we sing, but Cinna has final say in what we show to the competition audiences, where our wit really counts. We sing our hearts out, and yet, Cinna assesses us like we're giving _tests_. We like to sing with certain people by our side, and Cinna wants to tell _us _who we sound good with." He stops. I waited patiently to hear the rest.

"I came here to be _me_. Not what they want me to be. I don't want to be just another piece in these games they're playing with us, where they mold you into something you're not. It's not happening yet, but it will soon. And I'm not going to follow."

Again, I was in a trance from Peeta's words. I don't even think like that, because I'm too busy worrying about my family back home. I wish I could've said something as clever and insightful and well thought-out, but words will always fail me. Yet, because I am Katniss, I tried.

"I didn't mean what I implied earlier. About the song you're doing. It's a good song, really." Peeta keeps staring in front. I sighed, and I as I was about to get off the counter, Peeta started singing. Like, right there, in front of me. He started singing the first verse of 'Live Like We're Young'.

"Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down"

I drummed my fingers on the wooden cutting-board on my right in beat with his singing.

"Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight"

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young"

He stopped, and I didn't want him too.

His voice was so innocent. He was as radiant as the sun, and his songs were golden. They did something to me, and that won't do if I'm his rival in these Games. I hated him for this.

Peeta stood in front of me, arms crossed again, with his chin slightly up. If I wasn't mistaken, he was basically waiting for me to tell him what I thought. So I did.

"Is that how much you're supposed to sing for the group performance next week?" He nodded, and said, "And the other choruses."

"It was good. The tempo was a little fast. But it was good." I smiled a _tiny_ bit, to show my approval. Peeta smiled quite visibly. It was the first sweet smile I had seen on him. It was like the one he gave me that night when he called me Seam trash, but this one was kinder. Like I had pleased him.

"Now you", he said, surprising me.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked. Peeta shook his head. Alright, if we're both here, might as well. I sang my part of the song.

"I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home"

Peeta didn't take his eyes off me once while I sang. He took a deep breath and said, "So that's your part?" I nodded, and said, "I'm singing the first bit before the chorus on my own, and the second verse with Darius and Gloss. And everyone is doing the choruses. And I'm doing the 'nananana' part with Finnick." Peeta nodded.

"You have a tendency to drop your voice a little lower than you should", Peeta said. I raised my eyebrows at him, but accepted the advice. He then added, "But it was good, too, babe." Then he smiled, and I quivered inside again. I wanted to mentally slap myself for that and Peeta too, for calling me babe again.

And thus, since that night, Peeta and I have been practicing together in the kitchen, whatever chance we get. We practice at midnight in the kitchen, and end up going to sleep at 2 a.m. We sometimes practice in the kitchen in day-time too, because the cooks love to hear us sing. Rooba, the head-chef, has started buying us pop-tarts, on my request. Of course, they don't know that we had eaten them before in the kitchen. I practice with my group in the music period and for an hour after that, and then I practice with Peeta, who offers constructive criticism, and often, just plain criticism, till dinner. We don't see much of Haymitch, who seems to have deemed us as untalented lost cases before even hearing us.

Tomorrow is the day of the group performance, and Cinna told us today that we'd be performing in front of the ninth- and tenth-graders. He had also told us to elect one person from each group as the leader. None of us argued when Johanna volunteered. I sat with Peeta on the quad grounds, doing my notes for history, and he ate pear slices. Very noisily, might I add, and me sighing with exasperation had no effect. We had been practicing for our performances there, but we decided to take a break because Peeta was hungry. I tried to remind him that we had dinner in half an hour, but he probably didn't hear me over the pears he was slicing with his pocket-knife.

You know, I don't know what Peeta and I are, but I don't think we're friends. He had made it clear that day that he didn't want to be, but I know that it's not just because he wants to rule the academy and not let friends overtake him. After his confession on that night, obviously he had other expectations from this school. It strains my brain to try and think the same things. One of Peeta's pluses was that he want so independent-minded. I am brought out of my thoughts with Peeta's whistling.

"Peeta, if you're done eating, I'd like to get back to practicing." Peeta shook his head, and popped another slice in his mouth. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I went back to read my notes, but I noticed Peeta staring. "What?"

"What's that on your hand?" he asked. I looked at my hand, and I saw the gash he was referring to. It still hasn't healed, which is owed to that fact that I have been scratching it. Consistently.

"It's just a cut. I got it from slicing an apple."

"You should cover it." He ran one of his fingers over it, very lightly.

"I had, for a few days, but it's almost okay now." Peeta nodded an 'okay', but he didn't look too sure. Strange how this wound had been open for a long while now, and only Peeta has bothered to enquire about it.

"Who's your group leader, by the way?" I ask.

"Who do you think?" he replied, condescendingly. Of course it was him. Could anybody else _be_ more dominating than Peeta Mellark?

"I'm gonna go hang out with Finnick. I think we've practiced a lot. We'll be fine", Peeta said, starting to get up. I did want to practice, but perhaps I shouldn't over-do it. I haven't rested well for a while, so I think I'll take a nap before dinner. Peeta extended his arm to help me up, but as I held on to it, he lifted me a little and then let go of my hand. I fell back on the soft grass. I grimaced.

"Jackass."

"Flat-ass." And with that, he snickered and left. He must think he's _so_ clever. I got up on my own, dusted off the grass and humiliation, and walked into the building.

I woke up from my nap, and checked my watch. It was 6:30 in the _morning_. I glanced at the other bed, and saw Johanna wrapped in the covers. I got out of bed and got my uniform out of the closet. Had I really slept almost twelve hours? This means I skipped dinner last night. I felt quite ravenous as soon as I thought about the dinner. I headed towards the bathroom, had a long hot shower, and stepped out of the bathroom. A few rays of sunlight were now streaming through the window. I woke up Johanna, who looked at me with confused eyes, after rubbing them.

"We've been worried about you. You've been looking like a zombie for the last week. Until now, because you just had twelve hours of sleep. Katniss, are you okay?" Johanna asks. She looks at me like she does sometimes at poor Annie.

"I'm fine, Johanna. I've just been working really hard on the first performance. Really", I emphasized, to assure her. Johanna sat up in bed. She held my hand, the one with the gash, and spoke to me like I had been doing bad things.

"You've been disappearing during lunch, and we don't see you for the rest of the day. Does _this_ have something to do with it?" She gestures to my cut. I still have no clue what she's saying.

"Katniss. We can get help. I mean, I'm not much help but we can still-" I stop her as I understand what she's saying.

"Johanna, I am not practicing self-harm on myself, if that's what you mean. I got this cut while trying to slice an apple, and I've just been practicing with my mentor all day this week, and I have lunch with these two other girls nowadays. I promise, you have nothing to worry about", I say, very slowly. No wonder none of my friends have asked about the gash. They think I'm _cutting_ myself. Johanna gives out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god, brainless. I thought you were depressed or something. Gave me a scare. Now move, gotta go get ready!" she squawked, and flounced off to the bathroom. I felt a little bit guilty about lying to Johanna about practicing with my mentor. I could've told her it was Peeta, but she would have twisted it around. The last thing I need around here is a rumor about us.

We went down for breakfast, and I was jittery all the way down. Our performance would be during the music period in the Academy auditorium. All us Mockingjays sat together and ate. Johanna was trying to be less nervous for all of us.

"Guy's, this is just a normal day. We're just going to be extra fabulous, that's all", she said.

Finnick and I walked over the fruit table to get something. I found this the perfect opportunity to talk to him.

"So, Finnick, how's it going?" I ask, trying to select the best-looking apple. Finnick shrugs.

"Fine. What about you?"

"I'm dandy. So, Rue's been telling me that you frequently visit her room", I say with a hint of a smile. Finnick smirks at me to hide any other emotion.

"Sure. Yeah, I have." He was reddening just a tiny bit.

"Well, I know you love Rue, but I don't think it's her that you go to see so often." Finnick picked up an orange. Then he used it to press my nose.

"You'll hurt your pretty head if you think so much", he said smiling, and then we walked back to the table. Finnick clearly had a thing for Annie from the Jackers, which was so cute. This removed all suspicion in my mind that he was a player. We all finished breakfast, and walked to our classes.

"Katniss. Psst. _Katniss_!"

Gloss was being an irritating turd, as usual. We were in English, and had to do some silent reading while our teacher, Mr. Chaff Magna, checked our essays from yesterday. Gloss sat behind me, and every few minutes, he'd try to get my attention. I ignored him for the last half hour, and he was persisting, so I finally whispered back.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know anything about you. Tell me something, doll."

"Gloss, we've been given work to do, so no. Also, I'm not particularly inclined to give you information about myself."

"Oh, don't be a bitch. I'm great to have around." He reached in front and pulled my hair out of it's' bun lightly. I whipped around and smacked his hand.

"You _are_ around, and it's a lot of things that are not great. Now shut up and let me read!" Unfortunately, I said this last part a little too loudly, so Mr. Magna looked up from the essays he was checking.

"Miss Everdeen, do you need to be excused?" he asked. Gloss sniggered.

"No, Mr. Magna, I'm sorry", I muttered back. Gloss didn't bother me after that. I wish he did, because then I'd have a valid excuse to slap him.

After English, we had break, so I walked over to the dining hall, where I knew Bonnie and Twill would be. I sat with them and had salad and sprite for lunch. This was the only thing I was sure wouldn't make me throw up.

"I don't know why you're so nervous. I think you'll rock it", Bonnie says.

"Yeah, and I'll be there to watch her", Twill says. She's in ninth grade, so she'll be there, of course.

"Wish I could too", Bonnie said. She was in my grade, so she couldn't see it.

"I already sang it for you, Bonnie. Plus, you won't be missing much. My mentor hasn't exactly worked with us this week, so I'm still as bad as I was when I reached here", I said, to reassure her.

Why wasn't Haymitch helping us? Did he do this with all competitive singers he's had to train?

"Do you two know Haymitch Abernathy, the District 12 mentor for the competitions?" I ask. Bonnie nodded. "Why is he so surly? And why doesn't he do anything?"

"He's a mean one, he is. He doesn't do much work on the students he's supposed to train, so singers from 12 don't always get into the competitive singer groups. And so, since not many singers from 12 get in, he doesn't work a lot. It's a vicious circle, as you may observe", she says.

"But then, why does the Academy still hire him?"

"The Academy never really paid special attention to singers from outsider Districts like yours, so it doesn't really care about whether or not your District gets a chance at Regionals or anything. Or it didn't care until now. This is our first year with a new principal. Since the school started two decades ago, we had a principal called Seneca Crane. But this year, Plutarch Heavensbee took over. No one knows why there was a change, but nobody argues with it. Things under Plutarch are getting to be better. He's taking each and every District seriously."

"Anyway, the thing is, if Haymitch doesn't help you out this year, he'll be sacked. And then you'll get another mentor", Twill finished for her. I nodded in understanding. Perhaps that could be a good thing. Maybe I could speed up the process and tell Plutarch. But, I decide against it, because I'm not a tattle-tale.

After break, I went to see the Mockingjays. We usually practiced in Darius and Gloss' room, because it was really big. I reached the room and knocked on it. It opened and standing there was Peeta, in his neat uniform. He looked at me quizzically.

"Is this Gloss' room?" I ask, before he can shoot me with an insult, perhaps about my messy hair or lack of make-up.

"Do I _look_ like an arrogant bastard?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I am", he said, thrilled with himself. "But, I am not Gloss and this is not his room. Finnick went into that room." He pointed at the door right opposite his. I nodded a thank-you.

"Okay", I said. As Peeta was closing his door, I said, "Hey, Peeta? Good luck for today, I guess." He smirked at me.

"Keep it. You'll need it more." And then that ungrateful ass shut the door. I kept my nose high and knocked on the door opposite Peeta's. Darius opened it and let me in.

"There you are, brainless. We've been freaking out a little", Johanna says. She's sitting on one of the plush armchairs, and Rue is sitting on the floor next to her. Everyone has a sweaty forehead.

"We have to go. It's time." Everyone panicked a little more, but we walked out then. My hands were shaking on the way to the auditorium. Finnick held onto one of them, and I nervously smiled at him.

"Thanks", I say softly. He smiles. As we reached, we all spread out to gaze at its immensity. It was _huge. _The stage was very big, and there were maybe six hundred seats. Rue gasped.

"Woah", she said.

"Peasants", I heard someone behind me mutter. I turned around and saw that it was Cashmere.

"What did you say?" I dared her to repeat.

"I said, peasants. It's not your fault that you haven't been exposed to the finer things, really. You poor things."

She was talking about me and Rue, that's for sure. The other four weren't from poor districts like us. Nevertheless, Finnick stepped up.

"Hey, Cashmere. There's no freshmen here vying for your attention, so you really should crawl back into your cauldron." Cashmere flared her nostrils. She brushed her skirt.

"Whatever. May the odds be in your favor", she said, but we could hear the "not" she added after that. She walked off to join the Jackers, who were standing by the edge of the stage.

Soon, the ninth- and tenth-graders filled the seats of the first three rows. Both our groups moved to the wings of the auditorium. I peeked out to spot Twill, and I saw her. She saw me too, and winked and gave me a thumbs-up. I mouth a thank-you. I feel someone breathing on my neck, and I turn around. It's Delly, the Jacker from District 10.

"Terrifying, isn't it?" she asks. She is taller than me, but a little meatier.

"Yes, but it shouldn't be. I've performed in front of audiences before", I say.

"Yes, it's unfair, isn't it? No matter how many times we give performances, we get nervous before all of them. It's a good thing, too."

"I guess. I'm Katniss, by the way." I shake hands with her.

"I know. I heard about your audition. I'm Delly."

"Oh, you did? I'm not like that, usually", I say quickly.

"Pity. I would have liked to know _that_ girl." Then she left.

What.

"Come Katniss, lets go!" Gloss' yelled and dragged me by my arm to our entry wing. The formation was thus: Darius, Rue and I at the back and Gloss, Finnick and Johanna in the front. We'd switch places whenever someone's turn to sing came. I had an idea.

"Guys, take your jackets off. Finnick and Gloss, take your ties off too." I took my jacket and tie off. The others looked at Johanna.

"Why? It will look so informal", Johanna said, establishing a fine amount of authority.

"Having fun is about being informal. This song is all about that. So how 'bout it?"

Johanna looked at me for a few seconds before saying, "Alright, guys, take your jackets off. Only Katniss, Finnick and Gloss should have their ties off." Everyone did as she asked. Johanna tucked out her shirt. We took our positions on stage. Cinna was using another mike to talk to the audience.

"Welcome, grades 9 and 10. Today we have two very special performances for you, by your very own school friends. Let's quiet down now." The talking became hushed.

"Good. Now, students, the first thing you understand from an institution like ours is that in it you find discipline, friends, a good education, et cetera. You also find fun. So first up are the Mockingjays."

The musicians started the drums for the song. Gloss and Finnick started off the first verse.

"Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and"

This is when I was supposed to switch places with Johanna, but instead she stayed rooted in her place and sang my part.

"I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home"

I was too stunned to react. I just sang the other parts I was supposed to sing.

After we finished singing, we got a round of applause from the audience. Some woots here and there and I could see Twill clapping enthusiastically, so I waved at her. It was a good audience. As we were walking back into the wings, I walked faster to catch up with Johanna to demand an explanation for stealing my part in the song. I spun her around as I grabbed her shoulder.

"Johanna, what the hell?" I almost yelled.

"What?" she asked. It's as if she _actually_ didn't know what she had done.

"You took my part. In the song. In the first verse you-"

"Oh, that. You're _mad_ about that, Katniss? I thought it would be fun, totally unexpected. Aww come on, don't be mad at me!"

I said nothing. I just stood there with my fists clenching.

"It was impromptu, I didn't even think about it. Please don't be mad", she said. She put her hands on my shoulders and said, "Please please please", imitating a whiny child, but she smiled.

"It's okay", I tell her.

"Thank you!" She said, planting a loud kiss on my cheek. "I knew you're not the petty type!" And then she bounced off to sit in the audience. I stayed backstage, seething. How could she do this to me? Then I was struck by Peeta's words from last week. _Everything is about one-upping each other to stand tallest._

I can't believe he was right. Johanna took that part in the song very, very consciously, and knew she would stand out. Of course it wasn't "impromptu"; she knew she was going to do it.

But I don't get it. She seemed so different. I would have never pinned her for that kind of person. She didn't do it for the attention.

_She did it to trump me_.

To tell me, in a very discreet way, that she was top-dog. And I had no problem with her being our group leader.

But to _betray_ me to make a point? To be such an arbitrary leader who controlled me with her whims?

_Never going to happen_.

I watched the Tracker-Jackers get on stage. Gloss was sitting next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Poor little Katniss. Had to watch, catching flies in her mouth, as her best friend played her for a sucker." It was a little dark backstage, but I could _hear_ the grin in his voice.

"Get lost. If there's anyone I dislike more than Johanna right now, it's you." I push his arm off me.

"Why? I'm so pleasurable, sugar." He sat with his face closer to mine. Ugh. "Why don't you give me a kiss and then we'll see…" As he attempted this, I pushed my palm on his face, so close to slapping him. Then someone from across the room yelled.

"Gloss! Your mentor's waiting outside. He wants to see you." It was Finnick, coming over to us. Gloss got up, and brushed his hands on his shirt.

"Another time, doll." Then he left.

"You okay?" Finnick asked, as he sat next to me.

"Yes. Thanks. I was a second away from whooping his ass."

"Haha. So, that sucked, huh?" He was referring to the performance.

"Absolutely. Did you know she was going to do it?"

"No, I don't think she told anyone. I think Darius knew though, because I noticed he kept looking at you before your part came up."

"I really wanted to believe that I could make true friends here." There was a pause after I said this.

"You have me", Finnick replied. And he held my hand again. I wanted to believe him too, but I don't know who I can trust anymore. We watched the Tracker-Jackers perform. They were so in-synch with their voices, and then my heart sank. They were _dancing_ too. We must've looked so boring, and they had even choreographed a dance for the song. And they looked so good as they danced.

Peeta looked so good. And whenever he sang, I melted inside. There is no other way for me to describe it. Finnick said something, but I couldn't hear him, so I asked him to say it again.

"You see that girl, with brown-red hair?" He pointed to her.

"Yes, that's Annie." I said. I smiled, because he was going to tell me now.

"I really like her, Katniss." He sat with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. "I know you know, but I haven't told anyone until now." I mess up his hair playfully.

"Tell me more about her", I say. And he does. He knows about her OCD. He says that it's not very noticeable, just sometimes she's paranoid about locking doors and she is also a hygiene-fanatic, so that's two OCD-types that she has. Very rare.

"She's so beautiful, Katniss. And so sweet. She doesn't talk a lot, but when does…" Then he trailed off.

I watched the rest of the performance. At the last chorus, the six people on stage paired up and danced. Peeta danced with Annie, Delly danced with Gale and Thresh danced with Cashmere.

How do they dance so well and sing at the same time?

After they finished, the audience roared with applause. They got a proper standing ovation. Finnick and I clapped too. The Jackers bowed and walked back into the wings. There were some girls waiting here, hoping to get their hands on the guys. It seems that watching guys sing is sexier than watching girls sing. It just an observation I've picked up. Some of these girls had been waiting since we had got done, because they had come to Finnick to hug him and praise him. Finnick got up and started to look for Annie. I sat in my place and played with my tie. After a while, the auditorium cleared out and everyone was told to go back. I stayed backstage, unknown to anyone. I needed to stay here until I was less angry about what Johanna did. Peeta stayed back too, and walked over to me and sat by my side.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"Damn good. The dance too." I tried to sound as appreciative as I could, but I could hear the anger in my voice. I folded my arms.

"You guys were good", Peeta replied. Then there was silence, and for the first time, I was thankful for it. Then Peeta broke it.

"It happened. What I said would happen with your "friends" happened. I don't wanna say I told you so…but I told you so!"

"Do you always have to be such a jerk?" I say, articulating each word, but I can feel my voice wavering. Oh my god. I am so not going to cry in front of Peeta. I swallow that lump in my throat, the one that has no business being there.

Peeta recoiled. Obviously he noticed I was feeling sensitive. I figured he'd shut up for a good minute, before firing another taunt. Instead, he sighed. It sounded very sad.

What he did next paralyzed me. Peeta put his _hand_ on my half-bare thigh. Like, right above the knee. That place tingled, and the rest of my body received tiny, pleasant electric shocks. I froze in that position. He had slim, long fingers. He kept his hand in the same position, but moved his thumb over the part it lay.

I know he was trying to comfort me, after being such an ass the entire day. But I hated the feeling I got from this, and how much I liked it. It was as if I was _high _on his touch_. _Peeta didn't say anything, but he didn't move his hand. Then Haymitch walked in. He gave that part of my leg a tight squeeze and removed it.

_Damn you Haymitch_.

"Well well, if it ain't the fools who can't stop annoying me", he said.

"Well well, if it isn't the old goose who can't hold his-" Peeta was cut short by Haymitch.

"Enough, boy. Listen up. It seems that this year I've actually got a pair of fighters. What Peeta did on stage, never have I seen any other singers from District 12 do. And Katniss, you fell a little short today. But I saw the recording of your audition. The energy from you two was…different. They know and I know that 12 is not an appealing area, so no one wants to see singers from there. But, if you two make a decision now, we can change that." I nodded slowly, but Peeta kept looking at him. Haymitch went on.

"If you two agree to do the assignments I give you with the same panache you use for Cinna's, I will be your mentor and I will take it seriously. Stay out of my business as well, and I'll do what I can to get you guys the best singing roles at the competitions." Now we both nodded.

"So the question is, are you two a pair of fools, or a pair of fighters?"

"Fighters", we said in unison. Haymitch gives us a solemn nod.

"All right. But you have to do exactly what I say." We say, "Fine", me after Peeta. Then Haymitch leaves.

"Okay. So. See ya", Peeta said, and walked to the exit. As he reached the doors, he turned around to face me.

"Finnick's a good guy. You can trust him", he said. I nodded.

"I know", I said. Then he walked out.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed ;)**

**I love reviews, I do, please give me some.**

**Next update might take a while, perhaps a week. Sorry. **


	5. Lonely In Your Company

**Helloo readers :D Another chapter at your service.**

**Also, I'd like to share this song with you guys, it's amazing: **

**Hurtful – Erik Hassle**

**X**

The next month passed very quickly. Cinna gave us group assignments weekly, and Haymitch started too. So far, he's just been giving me and Peeta duets to do. He practices with us for two hours after the music period. When I ask anyone from the Mockingjays, they say that their mentor practices with them on Cinna's assignments by working on their voice thoroughly, telling them where they have technical errors in singing. Haymitch doesn't do that with us, or he tells us _very_ rarely, that I'm either too high-pitched or that Peeta's pace is too fast. He just gives us songs to do, and we perform them for him on Fridays. Peeta tells me that the songs Haymitch selects work different parts of our voice, so rather than working with us on our weekly-assigned group songs like the other mentors do, he makes us sing different songs to exercise different parts of our vocal cords, which, in turn, trains us for the competitions. I decided to believe Peeta, because when I asked Haymitch why he did this, he said tiredly, "Do you wish to waste time over such frivolous questions?" I didn't answer him, so he had said, "I _thought_ so. Like I said before, you must do as I ask you." Ultimately, we got no practice for Cinna's assignments from Haymitch, so Peeta and I practiced together at midnight, and sometimes before dinner, for our group assignments.

To be honest, Haymitch and I have a good relationship. We shoot each other snarky comments but they mean well. I've gotten quite close to him in these last few weeks. Of course, Peeta and Haymitch have exceptional banter. He never argues with him, and they love to make jokes at my expense. Harmless jokes, which I sometimes laugh at along with them.

I had started interacting with more students of this school, and had made new friends, like this one girl called Madge. I hadn't heard her sing, but apparently she was in the group they sent for Regionals last year. They placed second. She is from District 12, too. So I usually spend my lunches with her and Bonnie and Twill.

I am currently packing to go back to District 12. This is the first weekend we've been allowed to visit our homes. We are now allowed to visit on the last weekend of every month, if we wish. So much for me telling Prim that I'd see her every weekend. I sighed at this thought. I tossed the last of my clothes in. I left behind a few shirts and my school uniform, of course, in the closet. Johanna had packed already, and she was out somewhere for the break. I still haven't forgiven her for the stunt she pulled onstage a few weeks ago, but she doesn't know, because I have been pretending everything is alright. Now that I remember, Johanna was on the war-path a few days ago. She told us that we mustn't talk to the Jackers, and if we did, there'd be serious consequences, but she kept mum on the reason why. Darius asked her, and she lost it. She went on about when she says something as our leader, we are "bloody well expected to follow it without fucking question." I thought it strange, but I pointed out to Johanna that I had to practice alongside Peeta, because we shared a mentor.

"Right, you can't help that, but don't interact with him otherwise, okay Katniss?" So of course, Peeta and I cannot practice anywhere but the kitchen, much to the delight of the cooks, or else Johanna will turn my skewered head on a spit. I haven't told Peeta that's why we practice away from others; I just tell him that it's nicer and quieter in the kitchen. I was only worried for Finnick, because he seemed to really like Annie and he spent a lot of time with her. Now he'd have to be more secretive about it. Only Rue and I knew about this, and Finnick begged us not to tell anyone else.

Finnick is also roommates with Peeta, as well as Rue is with Annie, but neither of them reminded Johanna.

I sat on my suitcase to zip it. I gathered my bags and walked down to the lobby, where everyone else's bags were kept. We'd all be on the same train, and get off at our respective Districts. It was Friday morning, and we were going to board the train in the afternoon. I would thus reach home on Saturday afternoon, so I'd have a day and a half to spend with my family. Peeta, too, since he is District 12 also. I walked out to the quad and saw a lot of people sitting and chatting on the grass. I would hang out with my lot, but I'll be with them on the train anyway. So instead, I keep an eye out for Madge. She's rather quiet, but I like that quality in a person. She only says what needs to be said. I don't see her anywhere. I walk to my favorite tree and sit under it. The dew on the grass starts to stain my jeans, so I spring back up. I decide to climb the tree instead, which, believe me, is much easier in my uniform than in my jeans. I sit on a low branch, just listening to the chatter of the other students. I feel the cloth of my scarf. Silk. Very hard to obtain in District 12, especially if you're poor. My father bought it a few years before he died. He had said that life was too short to fuss over the price of something, when its value could be much more to the person who buys it. And it has been, for me.

I spend my morning just sitting in that tree. It has become a good pastime for me. There is a very chilly wind. It's now November.

When afternoon comes around, I head back inside the building and sit in the TV area of the lobby. Cashmere, Gale and Darius are sitting here, so I nod a hello to them. Everyone is else scattered around the halls, but they are closeby. We watch whatever scandal is being reported on TV, until Effie's shrill, irritating voice calls us to the door. Everyone picks up their bags and follows her. She leads us outside to the gate. We get there, and there is a big bus waiting for us.

"Well, students, this is your ride to the station. Have a great time at home. Try to avoid the paps at home; they're little gnats who simply don't stop when they should."

"Paps?" I said under my breath.

"Paparazzi, babe", I heard Peeta say right behind me. I will not blush _today_.

"So, au revoir, students! Safe journey home!" Effie said. We all climbed on to the bus and filled up just a few seats, because it was only 12 of us. I sat next to Annie, who told me that I had to sit next to the window because otherwise she'd contract a disease from the grimy window. I had no objections.

Johanna, Darius and Gloss rushed to the seats right at the back, as soon as they saw that Peeta, Gale and Cashmere were heading there. They sat a little ahead instead. I think Johanna had got Darius and Gloss to be completely on her side for this ridiculous rivalry she's trying to impose between us and the Jackers. The three of them could totally be school bullies. They might just be. Finnick, Rue and I won't say anything to go against this, obviously, but Johanna's being a shitty leader. For the assignments recently, she has been taking a large part of the song for herself. I really wish one of us had the guts to oust her, or at least cut her singing short without telling her, like she did for me.

The bus ride was really quiet, but as soon as we got to the station and on to the train, Johanna became very chatty. The six of us Mockingjays sat in the lounge car, and talked about various gossips around the school and about new songs. We discussed our other friends in school and the teachers, when we noticed our faces on the television. The same reporter with a purple ponytail was speaking.

"…a new development in this year's selections is that two singers from District 12 have been accepted, and none from District 9. This deviation from the usual routine of picking one singer from each District has had Capitol Blaze Broadcast curious, and thus, later this week, there will be more to report on the two lucky individuals from District 12, an unfortunate but profitable district on the outskirts…" They showed a picture of District 12 on TV as the reporter continued. Only, it wasn't an actual picture of District 12. It had the same muddy grounds and abundance of trees, but the place was more polished and looked much less "unfortunate".

I got up and left the compartment. I was so disgusted. That was probably a picture of the District 12 about _thirty_ years ago. Trust Capitol to portray as little of the plight of deteriorated Districts that they themselves have allowed devastation of. I just hope that Prim is all right.

I sulk in my room for a large part of the afternoon, just lying down eating fruits, and listening to music till the evening, when the sun has set and the sky is turning a dark blue. The train has stopped three times so far, so that means Gloss, Cashmere and Annie have gotten off. I lie on the bed, my head propped up on the pillow. I roll a peach over my abdomen, trying to play a game with it where I should keeping rolling it but not let it fall, when the door opens.

It's Peeta. He has his bags in his arms. He stares at me with an eyebrow raised, then looks at my hands that are still playing with the peach. Then he smiles showing his teeth, irritating me. I pull my earphones out.

"Interesting. Can I help you with that?" He says, embarrassing me, though that's nothing new. He steps inside and puts his bags on the armchair. I stop playing with the peach and pop it in my mouth.

"And why are you in my room?" I ask.

"No, why are _you_ in _my_ room?" he counters. What? The attendant clearly said this room was for the District 12 student. Oh. I keep forgetting there are two of us now.

"I think there's a mistake. They must have forgotten there were two from 12, so they kept only one room", I say.

"Whatever. Just get your shit and get out. I slept here last time, so I'll take this room this time." Peeta could possess very bitchy tone when he wanted. Well, he can go screw himself.

"No. I'm staying. Go stay in the District 9 room." Peeta raised his eyebrows as I said this, perhaps expecting me to obey him just like that. He stared me down for a couple of seconds. Ha, I sure as hell won't budge.

Peeta bit his lower lip, closed his eyes and nodded lightly. Then suddenly, he picked up my bags and chucked them clear out of the room.

"Hey!" I yell, but stay rooted lying on the bed. Peeta takes his jacket off and tosses it on the armchair, revealing his forearms. I know he was a bit on the skinny side, but he still had nice, defined muscles all over. Oh, Katniss.

I probably shouldn't have been distracted by his physique, because the next thing I know, Peeta slides his hands under my lower back and knees and lifts me up. I try to push his face with my hands, but he still doesn't let go.

"Peeta, put me down!" I almost scream. I feel my adrenaline coursing through me. I struggle all the way as he walks with me to the door. He drops me right outside and pretends to dust off his hands, as if he has taken out the trash.

"Oww", I say as I rub my lower back.

"Sorry", Peeta says, smiling at me. Of course he's not sorry. Then he shuts the door gently. I get up, groaning a tiny bit because my butt still hurts. I pick up my bags and head to the dining car. Sure enough, everyone is there, except for PeetJerk, who just kicked me out. He must have already had dinner and then come to hijack my room.

"Hey, Katniss! Where have you been?" Rue enquires. Everyone's just spread out all over the room and they've got plates in their hands with delicious food.

"I was just tired, so I was in my room", I replied. I serve myself from the buffet, and then walk towards the Mockingjays, but then I stop. In between being chucked out of my room, Capitol's unrealistic televised portrayal of District 12 and Johanna's unforgivable, still tender-scarring betrayal from weeks ago, I decided that a little rule-breaking was in order. I sat with Delly, Gale and Thresh and had a lovely conversation with them about their favorite songs, pastimes and such. I didn't even notice Johanna glaring at me from across the room until I go over to the buffet for a second helping. She walks over to me and clutches my arm tightly.

"What do you think you're doing, Katniss?" She asked, or rather, demanded.

"What?" I replied as innocently as Johanna had when I confronted her about stealing my part in the song. She scowled at me.

"Do remember that we Mockingjays have a strict rule about the Tracker-Jackers. Follow it or face the ramifications, 12." And then she dragged me over to where she was sitting with the other Mockingjays. Finnick and Rue gave me bewildered looks. I ate in silence, not making eye contact with anyone. Finally, Johanna and Darius got up and left the dining car. Finnick was the first to spring his question on me.

"_What_ were you _thinking_?" He asks, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"What? I totally forgot, I'm sorry", I lie, but the smile on my face betrays me. Finnick sighs.

"It was really, really, really stupid. But kind of awesome", Rue said, laughing a bit.

"No, it's just plain stupid. I don't care much for Johanna's rules and I want to tell her to shove it as much as you do, Katniss, but Johanna controls our songs. She'll never give you a chance if you-"

"Finnick, she doesn't let us sing anyway, so what do we have to lose? And why is she so angry at the Jackers?" Finnick doesn't have an answer for me. Or rather, he doesn't want to offer one up. In fact, he doesn't even look at me. He's too disgusted.

We ate our dessert without much conversation after that. Soon, around ten-thirty, when Finnick had been dropped off, I asked an attendant where the District 9 room was. She gave me directions, and when I got there and tried to open the door, I couldn't. I fiddled with it many times but it wouldn't open. It was locked. I sigh, because by now, my knees were beginning to hurt from fatigue.

I walk to the lounge car and see that the main lights have been switched off. I look around for an attendant, I even buzz the button on the wall for one, but none arrive. I might as well get comfortable in here, because I have no other place to go. I walk over to the couch in front of the large TV and switch it on so that there is light coming from it. I flip through the channels to see if there's anything interesting, and stop when I see a movie that seems to have a lot of action in it. It's about a bus that can't stop speeding, or else a bomb under it will blow. It looks good enough, so I settle my bags on the floor and curl up on the sofa. It's completely dark in this compartment, except from the light emanating from the TV screen and a few small fairy lights here and there. I shiver a little, because of the air-conditioning. Why aren't there any attendants?

As an hour of the movie passes, I get a little hungry. In this time, the train has stopped once, which means Darius is now off. I get up from the sofa and look around the room for anything edible, maybe a packet of chips or something. I can't see too much because the lights aren't on, but it's enough. I find a coffee-maker, which I had earlier seen Cashmere use to make hot chocolate. I look around the other tables for ingredients, but I can't find _anything_ here. I sigh and feel the walls of the car for the lights, but all I do is trip over my own feet. I give up, and go back to my sofa, still shivering.

I try and concentrate more on the movie and less on my grumbling stomach. The movie is at a part where the villain gets on a train with a hostage, and the hero follows. I pull my legs up to the sofa. Shit, it's cold. I undo my bun and instead let my hair hang in a slightly high ponytail. I look around a bit in my bag and pull out my father's scarf and the warmest jacket I could find. It's not very effective, because it's made of cotton. I keep shivering. How could anyone bear this cold?

Oh, right, me. I have survived way worse than this, so I can tough this out too. I guess I became too dependent on the automated heating and cooling systems in the Academy rooms. How foolish of me. I curl up very close, but it does almost nothing to warm me. I even rub my palms and press them to my face. Nope, nothing. I can't take it anymore. I take my useless jacket off and dance around the room a little. I shake vigorously and jump up and down. After a minute of this, I slow down and stop. I'm not sweating, but I feel energized and a little heat is radiating off me. I sit back down on the sofa, continuing my movie. I finish it, and realize that I am cold again. I feel sleepy now, so I put my jacket back on and lie on the sofa. My teeth begin chattering again.

**X**

I drift in and out of sleep. There are countless reasons why. I have no proper bed, no blanket, no insulation and no end to my hunger. I wake up again when the train stops. I check my watch. It's six-thirty. I have no idea if it stopped earlier and if anyone got off in the night, because of my irregular sleep. I sit up and rub my eyes. I'm still feeling sleepy and extremely cold.

I've had enough. I am furious. I don't deserve such an uncomfortable night in such a lavish vehicle. I put my jacket inside my bag and zip it up. I get up and walk to the door.

As I stomp through the halls, I look for the District 12 room. The one that was rightfully mine for the night, but it was stolen from me by a bully. Well, not anymore, Peeta Mellark. I find it, and luckily, it's unlocked. Stupid boy. I open the door and see Peeta, sleeping on the left side of the bed. Aww, he looks so peaceful.

Not. I will feel no guilt in what I'm about to do.

I get inside the room and bang the door behind me. Peeta grumbles a little, and cracks an eye open. He looks _so_ attractive even now.

"What are you doing here?" he asks very sleepily. "I'm trying to sleep, get out." I settle my bags on the floor and take my shoes off next to them. Then I take the pillow from the armchair and throw it with great force at Peeta.

"Aah! What?"

"I have had perhaps forty-five _non-consecutive_ minutes of rest the whole night, and I want to _sleep_!" I yell. Peeta stays in bed and yawns. He doesn't say anything. He just stretches a bit and his eyes shut again.

I walk to the right side of the bed and get in and lie down with my head on the pillow, only inches away from Peeta's body. Then I realize that there is no blanket.

"Fuck me! Where's your duvet, dimwit?!" I ask frantically. The air-conditioning in this room is almost as bad as it was in the lounge car. Peeta propped himself up on one elbow and rubbed one eye. Then he scowled at me. Obviously he didn't like waking up so early, only to be called names.

As if I care.

"I sleep without one. I gave it to the attendant last night", he replies.

"Are you cracked? How do you sleep without one? It's fr-" And then my teeth start chattering again. I sit up with my back to Peeta and rapidly rub my bare arms, but it doesn't help, because every part of me, even my hands, is icy. It's so fucking cold, I hope I pass out, if it's even possible.

"Woah. You're shivering like crazy. Shit", he says. I think I hear him sit up as well.

"Ye-e-es." I couldn't even speak properly. I clutch the sheets.

Suddenly, I feel Peeta put his hand inside my shirt on my back. He rubs it slowly.

"What…what are you doing?" I ask, nervous and frozen.

All he says is, "You're cold." That's when I feel some warmth returning to my body. I don't stop Peeta. He comes closer towards me and moves his hand over my shoulder blades, my lower back and my spine. I sigh as I feel warmer. Then Peeta slides both his hands over my arms. I rub the back of my neck, but I feel his other hand pushing it away.

"Leave it", he says. Then he pressed the back of his hand on my neck. I let out a quick breath, because I feel so heated all over. I sigh.

"How come you're so…mmmmh." I can't finish asking him why his body is so hot, because the warmth overwhelms me. I feel so good. We remain silent for several minutes, as Peeta works his magic. He massages my shoulders lightly, saying, "Better?"

"Mmmm." That's all I can say. I close my eyes. I feel Peeta making me lie down on my side, continually rubbing my arm.

Before I can thank Peeta, I am out like a light.

**X**

I wake up on my back, feeling very well-rested. I move my hand up to my face, and then I notice Peeta is sleeping next to me, with his shoulder in contact with mine. I look over to him. He looks so much younger. I look at my watch. 10:48. Only a few more hours to go.

I try and think seriously, now that I'm not sleep-deprived or cold. Why did Peeta do this for me? We have such sour exchanges and it's an effort to be kind with each other. Actually, now that I think of it, Peeta has been nice to me on several occasions. That time after my We Are Young performance. And generally, when we're practicing, he tries to be as encouraging, albeit, with a few taunts. And of course he's still nasty and selfish at times, but within reason, if that means anything.

But this gesture felt so…friendly. And Peeta doesn't want to be friends, but he acts so sweet sometimes. And I spend a lot of my time with Peeta. So what are we, if not friends? I press my face, and for some reason, my hand is still cold. But I don't feel cold anymore.

I get off the bed. I put on my jacket and put my shoes back on. I grab my bags and walk out, closing Peeta's door quietly. I walk to the dining car and see Rue, Delly and Gale.

"Good morning, guys", I say. They greet me with the same. I walk over to the buffet, pick out some toast and tea and sit with the three of them.

"Everyone else got off?" I ask.

"Yup. It's just us. And Peeta", Delly says.

We all eat and chat, more at ease knowing Johanna isn't here and thus cannot punish me or Rue. I take second, third helpings of breakfast, totally ravenous. We had a great time. Peeta didn't coming to the dining hall for breakfast.

…

After three hours, we arrive at Rue's stop.

"Hey, have fun at home. See you very soon", I say to her, giving her a hug.

"See you, Katniss. Say hi to your sister for me", she says. Then she gets onto the platform and I wave goodbye to her. I walk back through the halls to the lounge car, and I see Peeta sitting cross-legged on the couch with a mug of coffee in his hand. He's smiles as he talks to a blonde attendant, who seems to be blushing at his every word. She jerks her head when she notices me at the door, and says something to Peeta before walking round the couch and to the doors where I was standing.

"We will arrive at District 12 in a little over an hour. We apologize for the inconvenience and inefficiency of the other attendants during the night; the bells were out of order and we hadn't realized how cold it had become in the compartments. Do enjoy the rest of your time here, please call on us when you need something and your uncomfortable experience will be taken into account and we will try to deliver a superior one for your next time. Thank you", she said to me. Then she exited. That was quite a mouthful. Did Peeta complain on my behalf? He had turned around once when she was talking, and then he went back to his coffee. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. He had a magazine in his lap. He sipped his coffee and continued reading it, even though he knew I was there. I decided that I had to tell him now, or I'd never do it.

"So…I had to say something", I started. It wasn't the greatest of openings for a thank-you, but it was something.

"Don't thank me, I've had to do it for Finnick too", Peeta joked, smiling at the magazine. I _do_ hope it's a joke.

Now I want to thank him for making it easier for me. He almost always does.

"Okay. But I did have a question, on an unrelated topic", I say. Peeta finally looked up from the magazine.

"What?"

"Why is Johanna so upset with the Tracker-Jackers?" Peeta's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You were wondering about this for long?" I nodded.

"Can you tell me?"

"Well, we don't know either. We just know she's mad at us, because last week, she, Darius and the wannabe District 1 guy from your group slushied Gale like three times. I asked Gale, and he says he doesn't know. But he doesn't get mad about it and doesn't even ask them to stop, which is why I think he does know something." I can smell the drink in his hand now. It's not coffee, it's hot chocolate.

"Weird. Anyway, whatever it is, she refuses to let us talk to any of you. Yesterday, she threatened me because I had dinner with a bunch of Jackers. So that's kind of why I make us practice in the kitchen", I confessed.

"Makes sense. What happens if she catches you talking to me or another Tracker-Jacker?"

"Well, I'll make up an excuse if she ever does. Even last night, I pretended to forget. But I don't know what'll happen next time. Can she kick me out?"

"I don't know. I think if she gets a majority of people who want you out of the group, Cinna might consider it. But I find it to be very unlikely." I nod again. "But if you're not careful, they could hurt you."

We stopped talking after that. Peeta resumed his reading. I decided now was the time to ask him the question that weighed on my mind every day.

"Peeta. What are we?"

"Did we not have this conversation?"

"Actually, we didn't. Now are we friends or not?"

Peeta took a sip of his drink and then sighed unhappily.

"Katniss, you're just an ally for me. I told you, we can't be friends-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I got it", I say, irritated. Peeta rubs the back of his neck, and remains silent. How could he say that after everything he has done for me?

"You know, Peeta, you think I'm so socially challenged and weak. You forget that it's only you who confuses me. If we're not friends, then please, stop being so nice to me and stop doing me favors", I say calmly, but I am livid inside. Peeta is at a loss for words, so he goes back to reading. Then I get up and walk back to the dining car. There, I said it.

**X**

"Miss Everdeen, we've arrived", a calm voice snaps me out of my concentration on the hideous drawings I was making of Peeta. I set down the paper on the table as the attendant picked up my bags for me. We walked through the halls to the exiting car. I got out, and saw Prim waiting for me, with my mother by her side.

"Prim!" I yell as I see her. I take my bags from the attendant, thank him, and run towards Prim. I pick her up and spin her around as I hug her.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much!" I say, almost crying.

"Me too!" Prim says as she laughs. I move to hug my mother. She returns it, not expecting my affection. I guess I get it from being in the Academy; I've become a less reserved, less sullen person now. The three of us walked to the car that would escort us home, and I turn one last time before getting in. I see Peeta hugging his father, also looking back at me. I turn back and get into the car.

When we get home, I tell my mother that I'd go see Greasy Sae, then I'd come back for dinner.

I walk my way to Sae's. Everything looks much better. There are new plants coming up here and there, flowers and trees. There is barely any litter. As I reach the Hob, Greasy Sae is behind the counter, mixing ingredients for her famous soup. She sees me and smiles.

"Well, if it isn't District 12's very own pop star. Welcome back, honey", she said. I walked around the counter and hugged her.

"How are things? District 12 looks great", I say.

"It is." Sae gives me a knowing smile.

I spend my time with Sae helping her with her cooking, and soon, people come to have her soup. Some of them recognize me and congratulate me. I say thank you to each one of them. Soon, it starts getting dark.

"Sae, I think I'll be heading home. It's late", I tell her. I hug her again.

"Darlin', before you go, one song?" she pleads. Some people around us encourage the idea.

"Oh, you know I'd love to, but I can't. All I can think about right now is Prim. I have missed her so much. I need to see her."

"Oh well, another time. Thanks a lot, Katniss." I nod, and hang my apron, before making my way back.

Just as I am reaching my house, I am caught off-guard by a flash of light from my side. I look and see a photographer. Then there is a wave of flashes around me. I realize that I have been surrounded by what Effie calls 'paps'. One man comes in front of me with a recorder in his hand and says, "Katniss! What is it like to abandon this distasteful District and enjoy the good life in Capitol at the Academy?"

Another one pops in front and says, "Miss Everdeen! Who is your singing coach? Give us some hot tips!"

And before I know it, I am flooded with questions by many.

"What do you think of the other student in your District, Peeta Mellark?"

"What do you eat for breakfast?"

"Who are your favorite artists?"

"Tell us about your cat!"

I was really overwhelmed. So I answer a bunch of these questions, but none about Peeta. Then I make a run for it towards my house. I hear the paparazzi yell my name behind me, but I quickly get to my door, push it open and slam it behind me. This is absolutely crazy. I think, for once, I actually agree with an opinion of Effie's. I glance at my kitchen. My mother is at the table, making an antidote of some sort.

"All okay, Katniss?" she asks. I nod. I notice that the sitting area of the living room has new upholstery. Even the kitchen cupboard and sink look new.

"Yeah. Did you change some stuff around here?"

""Gifts" from Capitol, and reporters who ask about you."

"Oh, okay. How's it going?"

"Things are going well. We also get a lot of muffins. So we keep some and give some around."

"That's good. That's why I'm doing this."

"You are a savior, Katniss. But I hope you are getting more out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you having fun there?" I pause.

"Yes, of course I am."

"That's good. Sit. I'll lay dinner." I take a seat. My mother puts a soup and some meat on my plate. I inhale the smell. Mmmm, groosling. I haven't had it in such a long time. I eat my dinner slowly, really ravishing it. My mother smiles at me and sits at the table, finishing her antidote. I sip the last of my soup and put the dishes in the sink.

"I'll wash them, Prim's waiting for you upstairs." I nod, and head upstairs.

"Hey, little duck", I say, opening her door. But Prim is asleep. Oh well, I'll talk to her tomorrow. I close the door and walk to my room. I put the lights on, and see that I have new sheets. I strip down and put on some pajamas. I slip into bed and embrace the familiarity of my blanket, before dozing off.

**X**

I sleep in as much as I can on Sunday morning. When I finally decide to wake up, I wash and get dressed, and then head downstairs. Prim is playing with the cat, Buttercup, in the living room. She lights up when she sees me.

"Hey, Prim. I really missed you", I say, settling down next to her. I grabs a few almonds from the bowl on her lap.

"Me too. Oh god, let's stop saying that! Tell me everything!" she says, squealing. I laugh.

"Alright, you asked for it."

I sit and spend a good hour telling Prim about the Academy. I talk about the rooms, the food, the teachers, my favorite tree in the quad, my friends, everything. She listens intently. I save the best for last.

"Remember I was telling you about that girl in my audition?"

"Yup, the dark girl. What about her?"

"Well, she got into the Academy too. We're good friends now." I smile.

"Oh my! That's really lucky. Did you find out what song she auditioned with?"

"Yes, she did Someone Like You. Her name is Rue. She reminds me of you so much, Prim."

After that, Prim and I talked about what was happening in town. She told me about how the paps came every few days to talk to her, and she gave enough information, but not too much. Prim also told me that after the reporters had found out about where I live, they did this sympathy segment on TV about me growing up in a place like District 12 and then rising to be great. I scoffed. She also told me that they interviewed Peeta's family, and combined the sympathy segment with a whole new story: "The Two Sides of the Same Coin", where they compared my and Peeta's living conditions. As a result, apparently we have been getting a lot of fan mail, and people from the Capitol send money and gifts all the time. A lot of people have also been demanding that all the audition tapes of the selected students be released. I told her more about Finnick, who I think is my closest friend at the Academy. I even told her about the fight we had, and what I did to make it up to him. Needless to say, she was very surprised.

When evening came, I unpacked my bags and picked other clothes in my closet. My mother was helping me. I decided to make some conversation.

"So, do we know the Mellarks?"

"Yes. Or rather, I knew Sawyer Mellark well."

"Knew?"

"Yes. We were friends. Before your father died, we used to meet the Mellarks at the bar often. We never introduced you and Prim to his children, but I don't know why. I don't think there was a reason, we just didn't."

"Right, okay. Again, why don't you know them anymore?"

"Sawyer and I were college friends. So we had a connection from long back. His wife was uncomfortable with us hanging out too much after your father's death, I think. So they started declining my company." I nodded slowly. Peeta's mom didn't like my mom.

"Well, if it helps, Peeta doesn't like me that much either", I say. We laugh. It may just be the first time in five years that we have. My mother helps me zip my bag.

"Okay, the car is here, so you should be off within the next fifteen minutes. I'll be downstairs." And with that, she went downstairs. I look around the room for anything I could have missed. Then I go downstairs with them. Prim and my mother are waiting outside. I load my bags into the trunk of the car and turn around.

"I'll miss you, Prim. I love you", I say, hugging her tight. Then I turn to my mother and give her a warm hug. "Bye, mom."

I get into the car, which will take me back to the train station.

**X**

**Thanks for reading guys **** hope it lives up to your standards.**

**And thank you, E.p, for your kind words and support.**

**Stay tuned.**


End file.
